


Tis The Season

by 3rdwheelawkward



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Korrasami - Freeform, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27873729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3rdwheelawkward/pseuds/3rdwheelawkward
Summary: Just before Christmas Asami left New York City to meet up with a future business prospect in Toronto. Against her better judgment she decided drive there to take in the winter country side but her car breaks down in a small town. Unfortunately she is stuck there until the part to fix her car comes in. Fortunately for her, there is a cute and charming woman who helps her enjoy her time in snowy rural New York.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 32
Kudos: 243





	1. It Could Be Worse

**Author's Note:**

> Happiest Season left me craving a lesbian Christmas story that wasn't problematic and toxic so here's my attempt to fill that void.

This year the holiday season weighed heavily on Asami. It was the first year without her father. Before she lost both of her parents this was her favorite time of year. She loved watching the snow fall in Central Park and ice skating at the rink at Rockefeller Center. She loved going with her dad to pick out the perfect tree at a nearby Christmas tree farm. She loved waking up on christmas morning and running downstairs to open her presents. She loved the holiday feeling that New York City always had. But this year it was hard for her to enjoy it.

Christmas is a little over two weeks away and she still hasn’t decorated. She picks up the picture frame on her desk and runs her fingers over her parents faces. Smiling softly she recalls this memory that is captured in time. She remembers how it used to drive her mom crazy that after tinkering with various trinkets the bow on her head would always end up crooked somehow. Her mom would always make sure she looked her best before leaving the house and for taking pictures. This time in particular was no exception.

She remembers her mother calling her father and her down to take this picture and when they got downstairs she made sure to straighten both of them out. She took after her father because his tie always needed straightening. After her mom passed she always made sure she looked her best. No matter the situation because, it always reminded her of her mother. With a sigh she put down the picture just as her office phone rang.

“Sato here” She answers.

“Ms. Sato you told me to contact you if anything were to come up. One of our business prospects, up in Toronto, would really like to set up a meeting with you.”

“Which one is it because, you know, if it’s Cabbage Corp. I’m going to have to hard pass.” Her assistant laughs on the other line.

“No worries ma’am I would never waste your time with such a proposal. It’s actually Mr. Varrick from Varrick Global Industries.”

“Oh I was wondering if he’d ever get back to me. When was he looking to schedule a meeting?”

“He has an opening on Friday morning. But he said that he really would rather it be an in person meeting.”

“Hmm in three days and I have to travel to Canada. What would happen if I were to decline his offer?”

“He said that he already has some good offers from local companies and he will be making a decision Friday afternoon.”

“Well it looks like I don’t really have much choice here. Schedule the meeting and book me a hotel.”

“Did you also need me to book a flight?” Her assistant asks.

“No. I was thinking I could use a good long drive to clear my head.”

“Not a problem ma’am. I’ll make the arrangements and add it to your calendar.”

Just like that Asami headed home to pack her bags and prepare her car for the drive. After careful consideration she decided to take the custom car her dad and her build during her Sophomore year of high school. He loved taking her for drives through rural New York and she felt like this would be a great way to get as close to him as possible. She needed this.

The next day she packed her car and headed North. The weather for the trip was surprisingly clear and she knew it must be a sign. She always thought that her parents were always watching over her. Maybe it was coincidence but it helped her get through some of the hard days. So sue her if she believed her parents spoke to her in random ways like this. 

For the first couple hours the trip was turning out to be a great decision. She hasn’t felt this free and calm in months. Not since her fathers passing. But that joy was short lived because while singing one of her favorite songs the dreaded rumble from the engine and white smoke quickly wiped the smile off her face.

She safely pulled the car over to the side of the road and put on her gloves. She popped the hood and cursed when she couldn’t find the problem. She knew she has to take this to a garage to get a better look. She pulled out her phone and searched for a local number. She called and it turns out theres a small town nearby that has a garage that has a tow truck on standby. Just her luck she thought. 

While waiting she decided to sit in her car and started to scroll through social media. She was mindlessly scrolling through tiktoks when loud tapping on her driver side window made her jump. 

“My bad. I didn’t mean to scare you.” She looks up and is pleasantly surprised with the man on the other side of the glass. 

He was a burly man with soft green eyes and a charming smile. It could have been worse. She gets out of her car and she learns that his name is Bolin and he doesn’t know much about cars that’s why he’s in charge of the tow truck. She watched him closely as he loaded her baby onto the truck. 

“Alrighty Asami buckle up. I hope you like Pentatonix because I am OBSESSED with their Christmas album.” He presses play and the harmonizing began.

The ride to the garage was surprisingly fun. It was entertaining to watch Bolin try to sing every persons part of each song. Honestly it was a mess but the his carefree singing was a good distraction to her worried mind. 

When they get to the garage she spoke with the front desk woman, Opal, and after telling her that she is THE Asami Sato she is given her blessing to use their garage to check out her car. After thirty minutes her hopes were crushed when she finds the root of the problem. Because her car is custom the part in question needs to be custom made. She reaches out to the only place that makes this part and unfortunately it wont be able to be there until Christmas Eve. 

She calls her assistant and informs her of the situation. She can’t leave her car so it looks like she’s stuck here in BFE. 

“So what’s the verdict?” Bolin asks.

“Sadly the part I need wont be her for two weeks. I can’t leave my car and I do not want to tow the car all the way back to NYC.”

“Man that sucks. So do you need a place to stay?”

“Yeah but I was going to look for a hotel nearby. Do you have any recommendations?”

“You’re in luck because I know just the place. It’s a small town so we really only have one bed and breakfast. Even luckier for you because I know someone who help you book a room. Let me give her a call.”

“Awesome thank you.”

He pulls out his phone and after some convincing the woman agrees to help. 

“She’s headed this way to pick you up. I know it’s kind of sketchy but Uber and Lyft don’t exist out here and she kind of lives at the bed and breakfast so I figured… she could help you get settled in.”

“Not like I really have much of a choice here huh?”

“Nope but don’t worry it’s not like she’s some sort of serial killer or anything like that. Because that would suck.” Asami narrows her eyes.

“Yeah that would suck.” 

She unloads her bag from her car and waits in the warmth of the tiny waiting room. Not too long after that the bell above the door chimes and she looks up. Her thoughts are flooded with smooth caramel skin and the most beautiful blue eyes she’s ever seen. She’s pretty sure that she forgets how to breath. She is frozen but she wouldn’t mind if time actually froze in this moment. 

“Ahem” the beautiful woman clears her throat and it’s only then that Asami realizes that she was speaking to her.

“Oh I’m sorry. I’m Asami.” She quickly stands up and reaches her hand out for the woman. “Asami Sato.” 

The woman grabs her hand for a shake and Asami can see the realization flicker in the woman’s eyes. While still shaking hands the woman she glances from Asami to the car in the garage. She does this a few times.

“Sato as in the Satomobile?” She can see the woman gulp and she hopes the blush creeping up on the other woman’s cheeks means something more than being star struck. A girl could hope damnit. 

“The one and only.” Asami confirms and she hears a gasp from behind her.

“Oh. My. God. You’re Asami Sato. Like the CEO of Future Industries. I can’t believe I just figured it out.” Bolin yells from behind the counter. 

Asami and the woman both laugh and when their eyes meet they are reminded that their hands are still connected. They quickly let go and the woman clears her throat and grabs the back of her neck in embarrassment.

“Sorry about that. I’m Korra.”

“Hello Korra. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” She liked the way her name rolled off her tongue. Maybe being stuck here won’t be so bad.

“Yes. It is. A pleasure that is. To meet you. Uhm is that all your things?” She asks pointing at the luggage at Asami’s feet. 

“Yes that’s everything.”

“Alright lets load this up and be on our way.”

It was only one suitcase but Korra insisted on doing it for her. Asami wanted to decline help but she’s finding it hard to deny her.

“So I know we’re headed to the B and B but would you mind if we make a stop before that? I have a hockey game to play and I’m already running a little late. If you don’t want to that’s cool I’ll just let my team know.”

“You know what. I’m in no rush and I haven’t seen a hockey game in years. I’d love to watch you play.” Korra blushes but shakes off the comment and she yells at Bolin to hurry up and make his way to the rink. 

Things might have seemed doomed but these pleasant turn of events has Asami thinking maybe just maybe Christmas and the holiday season this year wont be so bad. It definitely could be worse.


	2. Other Side of The Drywall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the end of the semester so I'm a little busy but I just figured out how I want this story to play out. I'll do my best to make sure I finish this before Christmas.

Korra starts the engine of her outdated Subaru Outback and started heading towards the park. She tried to ease her mind of the slight embarrassment from her car. It wasn’t a bad car and it wasn’t messy but, having the CEO of Future Industries in her car now made her feel self conscious. Plus the heat doesn’t work in this thing. Oh Crap the heat doesn’t work.

“Are you cold Ms. Sato? I’m sorry I feel bad. Because the heat stopped working in this years ago” Korra asked while gripping the steering wheel to ease her embarrassment. 

“Please just call me Asami. ‘Ms. Sato' makes me feel ancient. But I’m okay for now. You know I could look into that heating issue for you if you’d like ” Korra gave her a quick glance and her cheeks started to flush when they made eye contact. 

“Oh no I could never ask you to do something like that.” Korra insisted.

“It’s not a problem. I can just check it out and if it’s an easy fix I’d love to… lend you my hand. I mean lend a hand and fix it.” The mix up of words was not missed by Korra and her breath caught in her throat. “Come on Korra. I’m stuck here and I’d really like to repay you for helping me.”

“Okay. What if I said I’ll think about it?”

“I can live with that. Just… try not to keep me waiting too long.” Korra could feel those jade eyes watching her intensely. She didn’t dare look at her now. 

“I can’t promise you that.” Korra said to diffuse the tension. It wasn’t bad tension by any means but Korra isn’t used to this. She’s completely out of her element. The car fell silent and it was then that Korra noticed the music was turned off.

She went to reach for the volume and it seems Asami had a similar thought because she reached for it at the same time and their hands touched. A shock of adrenaline shot through Korra and she pulled her hand back.

“I’m sorry. You can put on anything you want.” Korra quickly replied still unable to look at her passenger. 

“I’m the one who should apologize. It’s your car but, if you insist.” She reaches for the volume and turns it up. A soft acoustic guitar accompanied by a soft voice filled the empty space between them and for the rest of the ride they sat in silence.

When she pulls the car into the parking lot Korra finally spares a glances to Asami. 

“Uhm it’s outdoors. I didn’t expect that.” Asami states causing Korra to smile. This was definitely more her element. 

“Not just outdoors.” Korra says while putting the car in park.

“Wait. Don’t tell me it’s on the lake.” Asami quickly looks at Korra with an expression that she interprets as her thinking she crazy. Maybe she was but the lake is finally solid enough for them to play hockey on and they’ve been waiting all season.

“Fine. Then I wont tell you.” She chuckles because Asami eyes look like they’re about to fall out of her head.

“You can’t be serious Korra. Isn’t that dangerous?” She asked worried.

“We do it every year. It’s fine. Plus, this is the first time we’re able to do it this season. Now are you gonna just sit in here or are you gonna go watch from the bleachers?” Korra doesn’t wait for a response. She gets out of the car and gets her duffle bag and hockey stick from her back seat.

She heads towards the frozen lake and Asami quickly catches up to her. The action brought a smirk to Korra’s face. Yeah she was definitely feeling in her element. They make it to the bleachers and there’s a few people already warming up on the ice.

Korra puts her bag down and starts removing her shoes to put on her skates when they hear someone calling for Korra.

“Hey Korra hurry up. You’re late. And where the heck is Bo?” A tall guy yelled.

“He’s on his way” She replied. She finished getting ready and started skating towards her team.

“Hey Korra.” Asami yelled making Korra turn around. “Show me what you got.” She finished and Korra was too busy looking at her that she didn’t stop and crashed right into someone. They both fell to the ice with a thud. “Yikes. Hopefully you’re smoother than that.” She could hear the laugher in Asami’s voice. 

“I’ll show you smooth.” Korra said under her breath.

“What the heck Korra!” Oh crap. She knows that voice.

“Sorry Mako. I wasn’t paying attention.” They both slowly get up.

“You better get it together. Wait who is that?” Korra follows his gaze towards Asami.

“That is Asami Sato. The CEO of Future Industries.”

“How the heck do you know her?” 

“She’s stuck in town for a bit and I’m giving her a ride to the bed and breakfast.”

“Is she single?” He asked and Korra rolled her eyes. Of course that’s the first thing he’d ask.

“You know what I don’t know. But she’s not a piece of meat Mako.”

“Relax. I haven’t even done anything. She’s just really hot and a guy can wonder. But you could ask her for me. See if I have a shot with her.” He asked hopeful. 

“I’d really rather not.” She states.

“Come on Korra I haven’t dated or been out with anyone since we broke up years ago and she’s…” Beautiful Korra finishes in her head. “Hot as hell and I’d kick myself if I never even tried. Look you don’t have to do much just find out if she’s available.”

“Fine. Whatever” She didn’t want to agree but she did.

“Sweet thanks.” He says and places a pat on her back. 

The game started when Bolin arrived and towards the end of the first quarter Korra was swapped out for the bench to catch her breath. She takes a large sip of her water. She decided to take this time to inquire about Asami.

“Hey what do you think of my friend Mako?” Korra asks. 

“Who is that?”

“He’s the tall one over there.” She points towards Mako who is making his way towards the goal with the puck.

“Oh um. I guess he’s attractive.” Asami answers. Korra is focused on the game too scared to risk looking at Asami. That answer wasn’t what she wanted to hear but then again she couldn’t blame her. She did date the guy.

“Are you single?” Korra wanted to internally explode while asking that. There is cheering from the is ice because her team just scored. Korra’s eyes are on the ice but her mind and attention is on the woman sitting right next to her. Waiting for an answer. 

“Where is all this coming from?” Asami asks grabbing Korra’s arm to try to get her to look at her. Before she could reply Bolin comes skating up to trade with her and that was the end of that. Korra was thankful. 

The rest of the game was a blur. It ended pretty quickly. Korra wasn’t all that invested but she did score and they ended up winning. Even when she’s distracted she still plays pretty well. 

“I saw you talking with Asami. Did you get any info?” Mako asks her while they head towards the bleachers.

“No I didn’t get any information for you.” They make it to the bleachers and Asami hands Korra her water.

“Impressive Korra. You looked great out there.”

“Thanks. I proved that I was smooth though right?”

“Yeah I guess you did. But, I could help but notice you looked a little out of it.” Asami says. Korra looks up at her worried expression and opens her mouth to respond but Mako clears his throat behind her.

“You gonna introduce me?” He asks.

“Oh yeah. Where are my manners? Asami this is Mako. Mako this is Asami.”

“Nice to meet you Asami.” Mako reaches his hand out for a shake and Asami grabs it. “You’re really beautiful did anyone ever tell you that?” Asami drops his hand.

“Yeah I know. Anyways nice to meet you Mako was it?”

“Uhm yeah.” He replies defeated. Korra was trying her best to hide her smile but failed and had to busy herself with putting on her boots.

“Korra I’m ready when you are.” Asami says and Korra finishes putting on her boots. She quickly grabs her things and the two head towards her car. They both could hear the snickers from Bolin. 

“You really had to do him like that?” Korra asked letting her smile take full residence on her mouth.

“He’ll be fine.” She tossed her hair over her shoulder and Korra forgot all about their previous conversation. 

They made their way to the bed and breakfast. When they got there they were greeted by three kids, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo and Korra’s dog. 

“And who is this?” Asami coos at the dog and bends down to scratch behind their ear.

“That’s Naga. She’s my best friend. She’s a Great Pyrenees. I’m kind of surprised though. She doesn’t usually like strangers.” Asami continues to scratch behind Naga’s ear but looks up at Korra. 

“Who wouldn’t like me?” She asks with a smile.

“Yeah you’re right. I don’t know why I even doubted it.” Korra replies. The moment was broken by Naga licking Asami’s face. “Naga no! No licks!”

They finish unloading all of Asami’s bags and brought them to the front room of the house. Korra introduced Asami to Pema and Tenzin. They agreed that she could stay in the room right next to Korra’s. Korra helped Asami with all her bags and when they were finished they headed downstairs for dinner. 

Dinner was interesting to say the least. Meelo pulled all his best stunts to make Asami laugh. He was clearly smitten by her beauty because who wouldn’t be. She had porcelain skin, jet black hair, red lipstick and dressed to kill. She was quite literally a goddess or close to it.

Once dinner was over Asami and Korra went to the living room and sat on the couch basking in the warmth of the fire. 

“You guys don’t really celebrate Christmas here huh?” Asami breaks the silence.

“Nope. We don’t really believe in that here.” 

“Oh okay. Can I ask what you believe in?” Korra raises her eyebrow. “That came out wrong. I meant can I ask you what your beliefs are?”

“If you haven’t noticed they’re Buddhists. Some Buddhists do believe in Christianity but they don’t and I’m actually from a Native Tribe in Alaska.” Korra responds. 

“Really. That’s really interesting. So what brought you to this place?” Asami turns to face her and Korra focuses on the flames. She never really shares this information with people but she couldn’t convince herself to stop.

“It’s kind of a long story but, I got in a really bad accident in Alaska a few years ago. I was paralyzed for awhile. My mind was everywhere and I was in a really bad place. Tenzin’s mom was a physical therapist. She helped me get my walking back but, my head was still in a pretty messed up place. So after some talking we kind of all agreed I should try getting away from my past life. Start fresh somewhere else. And I came here to stay with Tenzin. The rest is kind of history.”

“Wow. You’re amazing Korra.” That statement snapped Korra out of her trance and turned to look at Asami. “You’ve clearly been though a lot but you overcame that. It’s really admirable. I’m sorry you had to go through all of that but I’m glad you’re here now.” Korra’s cheeks started to darken and if you asked her she’d tell you it was because she was getting hot. Not because she was blushing.

“Thank you. And yeah that’s all in my past but I’m glad to be here right now too.” A calm silence fell between them. Neither of them noticed, or if they did they didn’t care, they were both just studying each other. Like they were trying to memorize everything.

“So do you celebrate Christmas?” Korra asked not wanting their time to end for the night.

“Yes. We were never really religious but growing up in New York City really sets the mood. We really liked decorating and opening presents on Christmas morning.” 

“Liked?”

“Yeah. My mom died when I was younger and my day passed away nine months ago.”

“I’m so sorry for your loss.” Korra reaches out and lightly grabs Asami’s hand.

“It’s okay. It’s kind of why I’m here actually. It’s my first Christmas without my father and I didn’t want to spend it alone so I was trying to spend it working. Looks like that didn’t work out too well. Pun intended.” She added causing Korra to chuckle. She gave Asami’s hand a gentle squeeze before letting it go. They both immediately missed the contact. 

“Was there a specific thing that you loved the most about Christmas?” 

“Yeah. My dad used to take me to a Christmas tree farm and he’d always let me pick the tree. It was kind of funny because sometimes I’d pick an outrageous looking tree. But, to me it was always perfect. I used to tell my parents that the trees spoke to me.” She finishes with a laugh.

“I think I know what you mean.” Asami looked at Korra. “When I first moved out here. There was a really quiet place on the hills overlooking the lake. I used to go there all the time. I swear I felt like the trees talking to me. Not like I’m crazy or anything. But, like I don’t really know how to explain it.” Korra finishes. 

“I know exactly what you mean.” The pair fell into another silence again. This time Asami yawned and they agreed to call in quits for the night.

They headed to their rooms and before Asami opened her door Korra called for her.

“Hey Asami?” 

“Yeah?”

“Are you doing anything tomorrow?”

“Ooh I’d have to check my schedule.” She says and pauses for dramatic effect. “Would you look at that. Looks like I’m free all day tomorrow.” She says causing both of them to laugh. 

“In that case did you want to go sledding with me and Naga?”

“Not what I was expecting you to ask but I’d love to.” Asami agreed.

“Awesome. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow at breakfast.”

“Wouldn’t miss it. Goodnight Korra” Asami says with a soft smile.

“G’night Asami.” Asami opens her door and walks in. She flicks on the lights and just before she closed her door she hears Korra yell. “Dress warm” 

She closed the door and rested her back against it. She closed her eyes and tried to calm the butterflies in her stomach. She failed and those same butterflies kept her up longer than expected thinking about the beautiful blue eyed woman who was having the same issue on the other side of the drywall.


	3. Fair and Square

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update? Yup. I'm definitely not procrastinating studying for finals.

Asami layered up. She didn’t know exactly how cold she would be but with a car that didn’t have heat and sledding she knew it was probably going to be really cold. She wasn’t going to take any chances. She wouldn’t lie though. She did think about going light on the layers to see if Korra would help keep her warm. But, she scrapped that idea. That was a bit much.

She walked into the kitchen and was greeted by Ikki and Meelo. 

“Hello beautiful lady. So we meet again?” Meelo says making Asami chuckle.

“Well actually Meelo I’m staying here for a few days.”

“Yeah Meelo she told us that yesterday. You should pay attention more. Oh Asami. Did you know the coldest ever recorded temperature in New York is -50˚F? It was recorded on February 9th, 1934 and again on February 18th, 1979.”

“Actually I didn’t know that and now I’m glad I decided to wear a decent amount of layers today. Just hearing that makes me cold”

“Hey Kids, why don’t you take a seat and eat your breakfast?” Pema says and the kids reluctantly sit down at the table. “Good morning Asami. Feel free to help yourself to anything in the kitchen. There’s food and tea or coffee if you want it.”

“Good morning Pema. Thank you. Don’t mind if I do. It smells great.” Asami made herself a plate and was pouring coffee into a mug when they hear loud stomping coming down the stairs.

“Looks like Korra and Naga are up.” Jinora says from behind her book, never peaking over once. 

“Jinora, hunny, put that down and eat your breakfast.” Pema says.

“Fine I guess a little suspense wont kill me.” Jinora puts her book down and they hear the front foot door open.

“I’ll be back in a bit just going to take Naga for a little walk.” Korra yells from the front door.

Asami sits down at the table and eats breakfast with their family. She never had siblings or a large family but she feels a certain warmth here. A warmth she hasn’t felt in a really long time. If it were any other time of the year she feels like she might have felt like she was intruding but, this just feels right. Not long after Korra finally returns and heads into the kitchen to greet others.

“Good morning everyone.” She announces making her way to grab a plate of food. They all reply with their own good mornings by the time Korra takes a seat at the table. “I see you took my advice.” She says making eye contact with Asami.

“Yeah I figured better safe than sorry.” She replied.

“Did you know that about 25,000 people die each year in the United States from hypothermia?” Ikki interrupts. 

“You know what. I didn’t know that but, I know it now. And that’s what’s really important. Thanks Ikki.” Korra responded and Asami hid her smile behind a slice of toast. 

Breakfast ended shortly after and Asami and Korra grab a few last things before heading to her car. Korra put down her backseat and made sure the sled was attached to the rack on the top of her car.

“You keep surprising me.” Asami states. Korra’s cheeks start to redden but she isn’t facing her.

“What do you mean?”

“Well when you said sledding I was thinking more of sledding down small hills in town. Not dog sledding.” Korra covers Naga’s ears in offense.

“How dare you doubt my daughter when she can hear you.” She says and turns to Naga to give her praises.

“Oh come on that’s not what I meant. But, you’re right from now on I wont doubt either of you.”

“Thank you. But, in all seriousness do you still wanna hang out with us?”

“Absolutely.” She replies and quickly gets into the car. Leaving Korra to help Naga into the back. “Hurry up you two. I’m not getting any younger here.”

“Yes your highness.” Korra responds as she gets into the drivers seat. 

It was a short drive back to the park and despite the cold they both agreed to roll down the window for Naga because it was just too cute to see her ears flapping in the wind. Korra parks as close as she could to the woods and prepares everything for their trip.

“Alright Asami, your chariot awaits.”

“I really do get the royal treatment.” She climbs into the sled. “Alright. Show me what you got?”

“Naga. Yip Yip.” Naga’s ears perked up and she began running.

Asami marveled at the view of the snow covered trees. Seeing them in this way was indeed different. With the wind against her cheeks and the smell of winter she couldn’t be happier. Korra kept glancing down at her, smiling, because she saw the look in Asami’s eyes. She knows that feeling. It was about twenty minutes later when they came to an opening in the trees. 

“Naga slow.” Korra commanded and Naga complied. They started to slow down “Good girl. Stop.” When they stopped completely Asami audibly gasped. 

“Korra!” 

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?” Asami starts to climb out of the sled but doesn’t respond. “Or not.” Korra says but follows Asami’s gaze. Her sight lands on a group of decent sized evergreen conifers. It’s surprising to her because she forgot they were here.  
“They’re like real wild Christmas trees.” Asami says and Korra can hear her smile.

“I know. I totally forgot they were here.” She says but follows Asami. “So which one speaks to you?”

“Well they all speak to me but this one.” She points and the shortest stubbiest tree. “This one is the one. It feels like happiness.”

“Are you sure? Not this one.” Korra points to the tallest one in the back.

“Nope.”

“Hmm this one.” She points to a mid sized one with perfectly spaced branches.

“No. Will you knock it off. This is the one.” Asami says with a swat to Korra’s arm.

“Alright. Alright. It’s got character. I’ll give you that.”

“It’s perfect.” 

They stand there admiring the tree for a couple minutes until Korra turn back to the sled to let Naga free. She pulls out a small tarp from her bag and places it in her usual spot.

“You wanna see why I really brought you here?” She asks and Asami makes her way towards her. Korra pats the tarp next to her and Asami sits down. She looks up towards the Lake and she knows why Korra loves this view. It’s breathtaking.

Even though the lake is frozen you can see the entire town in the distance and a bridge on the other end of the lake where a river and the lake meet.

“Wow. It’s gorgeous.” 

“Yeah it is.” Korra agrees but she isn’t looking out at the lake. Her eyes are on Asami.

“I can see why you love it here so much. It feels so free but also something else” Asami says and Korra turns her attention to the view.

“Yeah this where I come to feel. I feel connected here. It reminds me to see the bigger picture. I used to be so wrapped up in my head. At first I felt so suffocated here. I took Naga out for a ride and we stumbled upon this and I’ve come back here every time things got hard.”

“Thank you for showing me. It’s beautiful.” Korra turns to her and notices her slight shiver.

“All those layers and you’re still cold?”

“I guess I just realized I forgot a scarf.” 

“Here.” Korra starts removing her scarf and Asami wants to stop her but it’s too late. Korra already starts wrapping it around her neck. She finishes wrapping it around her neck and this is the closest they’ve ever been. Korra’s hands are still on the scarf but she doesn’t move. She frozen in Asami’s gaze. Asami’s eyes flick down to her lips and they both slowly start moving in closer. Like gravity was pulling them towards each other. Asami’s eyes start to flutter closed when they hear a loud bark from Naga. They jump back in surprise and Korra disciplines Naga.

“Leave the squirrel alone Naga!”

Once Naga settles down they fall into their first awkward silence since they met. Asami thought for sure Korra was about to kiss her but what if her mind was playing tricks with her. Korra was internally screaming because what the heck was that. They were definitely about to kiss. But did she really want to kiss her? She wasn’t sure what she wanted.

“Do you want to build a snowman?” Korra asks to break the silence and her thoughts.

“Sure but what if we made it a little more interesting?” This peaked Korra’s interest.

“I’m listening.”

“How about we see who can make a better snowman?”

“Okay I’m game but what does the winner get?”

“If I win you let me fix the heating in your car.”

“Man I don’t know. That’s a big request.” Korra replies.

“Are you scared that I’m gonna beat you?” Asami challenges.

“Fine but, if I win then you have to keep my scarf.” She replies and Asami scoffs.

“I’m confused how you win in any of these scenarios.”

“I will feel better knowing that you are more warm.”

“Mhm you sure it has nothing to do with seeing me in your clothes?” Asami asks. 

“It has nothing to do with that.” 

“That wasn’t a no.” Asami says raising one of her eyebrows. Korra ignores her and sticks out her hand for a handshake.

“So do we have a deal?” Asami bites her bottom lip and shakes her head to stop herself from smiling. She grabs her hand and gives it a confirming shake.

“You’re on Korra.”

They both make quick work with their snowman. They roll their base and collectively try to hide their snowman from view of the other. Once they finished their three tiers they both went off to look for sticks and any other accessories. They come back and it took them another five minutes before they agreed to show off their work. They step out of view and Korra scoffs at her.

“Asami Sato you play dirty.” 

‘You have no idea’ Asami thinks.

“You used my scarf against me.”

“It’s fair game.”

“Also this was totally not fair. You’re an engineer. It’s like perfectly round and is that…” Korra squints and walks closer to get a better look. “You designed a jacket onto it. How did you even do that so fast?” Asami smirks and crosses her arms.

“You said it yourself I’m an engineer. So it’s safe to say I wi…” Her sentence was cut off because she was hit in the shoulder with a snow ball. “You did not just throw a sn…” This time it hits her it the face and Korra freezes. “Oh you are so going to pay for that.”

“Oh no.” Korra responds and quickly turns to run before Asami could toss one at her. She hides behind a tree but Asami was quick on her trail. She peaks her head out and it hits her square in the face. 

“Ah ha!” Asami shouts picking up more snow balls. “Why don’t you come out here and face me or are you scared I’m going to win again?” Korra never backs down from a challenge. So they began to peak and throw snow balls at each other. They were both moving from tree to tree until Korra had her back to the opening in the trees with no other tree to run too.

“Give it up Korra. You have nowhere left to run.” It was a quick decision but it was her only choice. Korra jumps out from behind the tree and charges towards Asami. Asami was caught off guard takes a step backwards but she trips and starts to fall. Korra tries to catch her but the force brought them both down. They landed in the snow laughing.

Korra was on top of Asami and once they realized their positioning their laughter slowly faded. Asami once again looked down at Korra’s lips and Korra got scared. She cleared her throat and started to stand up. Asami let out a heavy sigh but followed her lead. 

“So we should start heading back.” Korra says making her way back to the snowmen.

“Yeah I guess we should.” Korra walks over to Asami’s snowman to grab her scarf. She grabbed it and started walking towards Asami.

“I admit that you won but take this.” She holds out her scarf.

“You sure you aren’t going miss this?” She ask.

“Nah. It looks better on you anyways.”

“I doubt that.” Asami grabs the scarf and wraps it neatly around her neck. They pack up the sled and start to head back to the car. 

Asami tried to keep her mind from drifting to the woman behind her but she couldn’t. The smell of Korra’s shampoo was clinging to the scarf and all Asami could think about was her soft plush lips and warm hips. After some time she stopped pretending and let her mind explore. It’s not like Korra could read her thoughts anyways.

Once they got back to the car and had everything all packed they didn’t say much. Korra was trying her best to think of anything other than Asami to no avail. They made their way back to the bed and breakfast and Korra agreed that tomorrow after morning errands she’ll let Asami take a look at her car. After all she did lose fair and square.


	4. Lock It Up and Throw Away The Key

Korra was usually a woman with routines. She usually did the same things every year like clock work. Her friends have joked about it. Ever since the Future Industries CEO came to town she felt the ripple effect it had on her life. If started off with small things like staying up later than usual. Lying awake in bed unable to sleep because her mind couldn’t settle down. 

Normally she would hate when her routines were interrupted or at the very least be annoyed. Tonight shocked even herself. She retired to her room with enough time to catch up on a few episodes of her latest binge. When the time came to start her nightly routine she pressed play on another episode and then another. One became two and two became three. Before she knew it the clocked reached midnight. 

Korra had cherished stability before but, spending time with Asami has really made her see the beauty in not having plans. Sure it was trivial and probably laugh worthy to other people but to Korra this was a huge step. That’s also what made it so scary. But those thoughts would have to be for another day because now she feels ready to get some much needed sleep. 

She opens the door to the dimly lit hallway and heads towards the bathroom to get ready for bed. The late hours were wearing on her. Her eyes were heavy. She reaches up to rub the sleep from them and doesn’t see the bathroom door fly open. She walks right into something and instinctively puts her hands up and she feels skin. Skin! Sleep is no longer on her mind when she looks up and sees that her hands are now firmly on Asami’s bare chest.

Heat starts to rise in her cheeks and her ears but she doesn’t move until she makes eye contact with a shocked crimson faced Asami. She quickly removes her hands and covers her eyes. Bending down to blindly search for the fallen towel. 

“I’m so sorry Asami. I didn’t see you there. Where is that dang towel? I’m so tired and I wasn’t paying attention. Ah here it is.” Without looking she thrusts her hand up holding out the towel. 

She over estimated the distance between the two and the back of her knuckles rested on soft warm skin. The contact made Asami gasp but she thankfully grabs the towel and secures it around her body. Asami clears her throat.

“You can uncover your eyes now Korra. I’m decent.”

“More than decent.” Korra says under her breath without thinking. Cursing herself because that was supposed to be kept in her head.

“What was that?” Asami asks with a smirk. She heard every word.

“Nothing. Again I’m so sorry. I should have paid more attention”

“It’s fine. Things happen. Besides it’s not like I’m embarrassed with my body.”

‘You shouldn’t be.’ Korra thought but decided to keep that to herself this time.

“So. How was your shower?” Korra asks.

“It was nice. Very warm.”

“I bet. Probably much needed after spending so much time outside in the snow.” Asami hums in agreement.

“Anyway, I should probably get going. It’s getting kind of late.” Asami states.

“Yeah absolutely.” 

“Goodnight Korra.” Asami starts walking past Korra but stops right next to her. “By the way, your hands are softer than I thought they’d be.” She whispers and leaves a stunned Korra standing at the bathroom door.

“Goodnight Asami.” She says and she hears Asami’s door click shut. 

Later that night Korra laid in bed unable to sleep. How could she sleep when all she could think of was Asami? Not just her beautiful face either. All of her. Then she started to argue with herself because she shouldn’t be thinking these things. Because she wasn’t supposed to see all of Asami or would Asami be okay with her thinking of this. It was all very confusing. 

It took hours for her to fall asleep. When she did, she felt like she was only asleep for five minutes before her alarm was going off for her to wake up. She wanted to hit snooze but if she wanted to keep her promise with Asami than she had to get her errands out of the way before Asami could look at her car.

It was about 11am when Korra got back to the house to pick Asami up. 

“Hey Asami. Got tools in that bag?” Korra asks as Asami climbs into the passenger seat with a large bag. Korra puts the car in drive and they head towards the garage. 

“Some but it’s mostly for a change of clothes.”

“Oh that’s good. You wouldn’t want to get those clothes dirty. They look really fancy.”

“Yeah they are but I just always like to make sure I always look my best.”

“Have you always been like that?”

“Pretty much since my mother passed. She always made sure I was always put together and I guess I do it now because it reminds me of her.” Asami says looking out the window.

“Do people ever see you without makeup and dressed nicely?”

“No. Not really. Actually you’ve seen me more, for lack of a better word, naked than anyone ever has.”

“Well now I feel worse. Seriously I’m sorry.” She apologizes. 

“It’s honestly okay Korra. I thought I’d feel embarrassed if someone ever saw me at my most vulnerable but I felt really confident.” 

“If I may, you are probably the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen. Even when you weren’t put together I still don’t think anyone could hold a candle to you.”

“Well damn Korra. Thank you. I think that’s the nicest and most honest thing anyone has ever said to me.” The heat rising in her cheeks was making her forget that the heat inside the car didn’t work.

“I’m just being honest.” 

“You know Korra. We’ve spent so much time together these past couple days and I don’t even know what you do.”

“Oh yeah. I guess it’s never came up. I work a couple different jobs. During the summer I’m a camp consoler and during the other months I work as a bartender at our local bar. It’s an interesting mix but it works for me.”

“You’re right those are very different jobs but it fits you.”

“It’s not much but it pays the bills.”

“So how come I haven’t seen you go to work since being here?”

“Actually you’re here when I take my annual vacation time.”

“Really? Now I feel bad. You don’t have to spend it with me Korra. I don’t want you to feel obligated to spend time with me.”

“I usually take this time for myself but, I actually really enjoy spending time with you.”

“In that case, I’m honored you want to spend time with me. Thank you.”

They finally make it to the garage and pull up to the bay door.

“And we’re here. You’re about to crack my baby open.”

“Don’t worry Korra I will be extra careful with your car.”

“I know. I would normally be nervous but, I trust you.” She replies.

Bolin comes out and guides Korra into the garage. Korra turns to Asami and hands her the keys.

“Take good car of her.”

“I plan to.” Asami says confidently.

They get out of the car head to the waiting room. Korra walks up to the counter to talk to Opal and Asami heads to the restroom to change.

“Hey Opal. How’s things been?”

“Same old same old. Nothing much during this time of year. So are you gonna finally get that heat fixed?”

“Yeah it’s about that time and besides I feel bad.”

“It sure is nice of her to fix your car for free.” Opal implies.

“Yeah. She’s honestly a lot different than I thought she’d be.”

Asami comes out of the restroom in coveralls with her hair pulled up in a ponytail. 

“Hey Opal. Thank you for allowing me to use your garage. If you need me to move or anything let me know.”

“Not a problem we’d all love for Korra’s car to have heat. We’ve been nagging her forever about it.” 

Asami leaves and starts working on Korra’s car leaving the two woman alone.

“You look tired Korra.” Opal states watching Korra. Her eyes are glued to Asami.

“Yeah I didn’t get much sleep.” She says. Asami pops the hood and starts to unzip the top of her coveralls to tie it around her waist. Revealing a tight white tank top hugging her body in all the right places. 

“Is that so. How come?” Opal notices Korra’s expression change so she follows her gaze. She smirks when she looks back at Korra. She still hasn’t stopped looking at Asami. 

“You know just couldn’t sleep.” Korra responds.

“Mhm I’m sure. Hey Korra you dropped something.”

“Huh . What? where?” Korra asked confused looking around.

“Oh you know. Just your jaw.” Opal says and Korra deadpans at her.

“Seriously Opal.” Opal laughs at her. 

“Yes I’m serious. You are gawking girl. It would be embarrassing if you were anybody else but I’m just intrigued. Is Korra finally smitten by someone?” 

“I am not smitten.” 

“Yeah and I don’t have a huge crush on Bolin.” Korra gasps.

“You finally admit it.”

“I can’t be a hypocrite so at least I can admit it.” 

“Pssht after years.” Korra replies. “And it’s not even fair. I didn’t get much sleep because of her.” Korra points with her eyes towards Asami.

“Spill.” Opal says giddily. Korra knows where her mind went.

“Not like that exactly.”

“Not exactly?”

“Okay. I may have ran into her last night after her shower and I mean ran into her. Like her towel fell and I may have had my hands on her chest.” Korra finishes and now it’s Opals turn to pick her jaw up from off the floor.

“And you’re just telling me this now!”

“I knew you’d freak out. Please don’t make a big deal about this.”

“I am shook Korra. Like I can’t even process it. No wonder you couldn’t sleep. But how did she act about it?”

“This morning she said that she was pretty confident about it. Not embarrassed at all. She even told me my hands were softer than she thought” Korra whispered the last part.

“Excuse me!” Opal shouts gaining the attention from Asami. She looks over at them and Korra waves her off.

“Keep it down.” Korra warns her.

“You’re telling me this woman is dropping you hints and you aren’t taking them. Korra I love you but what are you doing?”

“I don’t know. She’s leaving in a couple days. And I think she deserves more than just a hook up.”

“All I’m hearing are a bunch of excuses.” Korra shakes her head. “Do you want more than just a hook up? Because that’s a big deal” She asks sincerely. 

“I’m not, not saying that. I just don’t know what I want.” Korra sighs.

“That’s it.”

“What do you mean?” Korra asks. Opal stands up and heads towards to garage. 

“Asami!” Opal calls out while opening the door.

“Opal I sear you better not!”

“Hey Asami?” Opal stands next to the car and Asami looks at her and Korra hurries over to Opal’s side.

“What’s up?”

“So every year my parents throw a Christmas Eve party and on Monday Bolin, Korra and I help out with decorating the house. After we’re done we usually catch a bite to eat at the local diner in town and I was wondering if you wanted to help us.”

“Oh. Would that be okay Korra?” She asks. Korra and Opal share a challenging look and Korra narrows her eyes. She never backs down from a challenge. 

“I would love to have you there Asami.” Korra responds with a smile. 

“In that case. I’d love to come. Thanks for the invite Opal. Is that all? I’d love to finish up here.” 

“Yup that’s all Asami. I look forward to Monday.”

Opal and Korra walk back to the waiting room. Opal turns to Korra who has a determined smile on her face.

“I don’t like that look. What do you have up your sleeve?”

“Whatever are you talking about? This is what you wanted. I’m just looking forward to all of us spending quality time together.” Korra says.

“This isn’t fair I feel like I set myself up.” Opal says and Korra laughs. She does have a plan. 

She might not know what to do with her feelings for Asami but she does know that her best friends have both had crushes on each other that they haven’t admitted. She could deal with the teasing from Opal. But, she plans to work with Asami. Maybe they can work out some sort of plan. It is strictly to, finally, get her friends together. It is not because she wants to get closer to Asami. Those feelings are one’s she wants to burry deep down. To lock them up and throw away the key.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Korra, what are you doing? smh Not gonna lie though. I have definitely been there before.


	5. Two Parts of The Same Whole

Asami felt defeated. She thought for sure that after Korra literally saw and felt her naked body that things might move in the right direction. Unfortunately things have been agonizingly platonic since then.

It’s not like she expects anything. She had just hoped that the vibes she was getting from Korra meant something more. But as time went on she started to doubt that. Maybe she just craved someone so much that she overanalyzed everything. What if the things Korra had done for her were not as special as they felt.

With that revelation Asami decided to let Korra take the lead. Even if Korra didn’t return her feelings. Being her friend would be better than nothing because Korra was amazing. Much like herself, Korra was a damaged soul. But she overcame those struggles and Asami envied that. Korra is probably the strongest person she’s ever met. 

Korra didn’t need fancy cars or lots of money. So when Korra approached her the other day asking for a favor Asami agreed without second guessing. They came up with a plan to get her two friends together. They called it operation Bopal. As unimpressive as that was it was better than operation Bolipal. Asami would have come up with a better name for it but Korra seemed so proud of herself she dare not ruin that. She wont deny that she has falling head first into feelings for her. She’d do anything for her if it meant she’d be happy. There’s a unique level of trust in caring about someone like that. 

Reckless? Maybe. Will she probably get hurt? Yeah. But, she couldn’t stop. She couldn’t say no to those bright blue puppy dog eyes and lopsided grin. Monday morning arrives and they pull up to Opal’s parents house.

The house was impressive even to her standards. Very modern with a broad metal structure and lots of floor to ceiling windows. It was a modern marvel compared to other houses in the neighborhood. This house reminded her of New York City. 

“It’s a pretty nice house right?” Korra asks. “I mean wait, maybe you’ve seen tons of houses like this.”

“No. You’re right. It’s still a very gorgeous house. Houses like this are like engineering art. No matter how many versions you see it’s still beautiful.”

“Wow Asami. You’re such a nerd.” Korra jokes.

“Quiet, you.” She softly shoves Korra’s shoulder. They walk up the path and Korra turns to Asami.

“All jokes aside. Are you ready? I’ve been trying my hardest to get these two together for years and I really think with your help we can do this.”

“Let operation Bopal commence.” Asami says giving her a smirk. Korra returns it with a nod and rings the doorbell.

Through the door they hear stomping and Bolin yelling he’ll get it. The front door swings open to reveal a beaming Bolin.  
“Korra! Asami! If it isn’t my two favorite woman.” Bolin says but they hear a throat clearing behind him. He turns to see Opal standing there with her arms crossed over her chest. 

“Two?” She asks.

“Did I say two? Silly me. I totally meant two of my three favorite women. Sorry ladies I know it’s tuff to hear this but Opal is number one.”

“Much better Bo. Come on in guys. We were just about to get started.” The two woman walk into the large house. It felt a lot larger on the inside which Asami loved about houses like this.

“Bolin you wanna come with me to get the lights?” Korra asked.

“Ah darn already? I was hoping to make some gingerbread houses. But that’s okay they can wait for later.” The two of them head to the garage leaving the two woman alone.

“This is a beautiful house Opal.”

“Thank you. My dad is an engineer. He designed the place himself.”

“Really? That’s impressive. I look forward to meeting him and everyone else.”

“That can be arranged. Right now. Come on.” She grabs her hand and drags her to the kitchen where the rest of the family was. “Hey guys. Korra’s here to help and she brought some help. This is Asami.” They all turn to look at them and Opal’s mom makes her way towards them.

“Welcome Asami. Opal’s told us about you. It’s a pleasure to have you here. And thank you for helping. It’s kind of a big deal every year and we need all the help we can get.” She shakes her hand and it took a couple minutes to get through all the introductions but when they were done the two women left to decorate the front room.

“So Asami. How are you liking our small humble town so far?” They start untangling the garland and decorating the railing. 

“I wont lie to you at first I was worried but it’s turning out to be an experience I will never forget.”

“Korra must be a huge reason for that right? You guys have been spending a lot of time together.”

“Korra is the majority of the reason. She’s not at all what I thought I’d meet here but I’m really glad I did.” She losses focus of her task as her mind gets lost in thought.

“Are you fantasizing about Korra?” Opal asks bringing Asami back to the present. 

“Maybe I am.” Opal glares at her. “Okay. I am. Sue me, thought police.”

“Ah ha! I knew it. You totally like Korra.” 

“Maybe I do or maybe it’s complicated.” Asami finishes putting garland on the railing and gets lights for the railing next. 

“It doesn’t have to be that complicated.” Opal says.

“It does when I live hundreds of miles away from here.”

“But shouldn’t you take a chance anyways?”

“Would you?” She replies. Opal stops moving and looks up at Asami who is staring at her.

“I see what you’re doing here. I guess I wouldn’t either.”

“Don’t worry it’s complicated I know. There’s really no right or wrong choice. You just either do or you don’t.”

“Yeah I guess you’re ri… what the heck is going on out there?” Asami quickly looks where opal is looking and they see both Korra and Bolin hanging from the second story of the house.

“Oh man we should help them.” They run outside and see the ladder laying in the snow.

“Oh hey ladies. How’s it hanging?” Bolin says earning a chuckle from Opal.

“Really Bolin?” Korra says clearly frustrated. “Can you guys please help us and grab that ladder? Someone here knocked it over.”

“How was I supposed to know it was that close to me?” 

“Hmm I don’t know you could have used your eyeballs!”

“Okay guys calm down. We’ll help you. Just hold on for a bit longer.” Asami says to try and diffuse the situation. She picks up the ladder and places it near Korra. Korra swings her legs onto the ladder and begins climbing down. Halfway down her her foot slips and she loses balance. She falls off the ladder but Asami is close by and quickly moves to catch her.

Korra closed her eyes and braced for impact with with the floor. She wasn’t expecting warm arms to wrap around her and a huff of breath on her neck. She opens her eyes to see Asami’s arms holding her and a shiver runs down her spine when she feels her whisper into her ear.

“Are you okay?” Asami whispers.

“Yeah I’m great. Thank you.” Korra whispers back. She feels Asami’s breath against her ear and she tries her best to stay as calm as possible. 

“You’re welcome.” The moment was interrupted because Bolin started yelling how he was losing his grip. Asami quickly lets go of Korra and Korra moves the ladder to help Bolin down. They all agree that they should head in and take a break to start working on the gingerbread houses.

They spent the next couple hours decorating the house and Asami was elated that she not only got to help decorate the house but she helped decorate the 12 foot tall Christmas tree. When the four of them were done they knew it was time to head to the diner in town.

“Asami make sure you beat Bolin to calling shotgun. It’s a big deal with him and also basically law.” Korra whispers to her.

“Alright.” She whispers back in agreement.

“Hey guys why don’t we take my car to the diner? You get to see how Asami fixed the heat.”

“Awesome. I can’t wait. But I call-“

“Shotgun!” Asami interrupts him walking towards the car. Bolin opens his mouth to respond but Asami beats him to it again. “No reloads either.” Bolin huffs in disappointment and both Korra and Opal shake their heads. They make their way to the car and notice Korra’s backseat is pretty packed except for two seats with very little space.

“Korra there’s like no room back here.” Opal says looking at Korra who is refusing to look back.

“Oh yeah sorry about that. I’ve been busy helping Tenzin move some things I didn’t have time to unpack. There should be enough space back there thought. Right?” Korra says giving Asami a knowing smile.

“It’s fine we can squeeze in. Right Opal?” Bolin says. She reluctantly agrees and they all finally buckle up and head towards the diner. 

Korra looks in the rearview mirror and makes eye contact with Opal. She is met with a scowl so she turns her focus back on the snowy roads ahead of them. Asami takes charge of the music. The beginning of ‘Baby it’s cold Outside” starts to play and Bolin shrieks with happiness.

“Opal. Please sing with me?” He begs her. Their close proximity leaving her defenseless. 

“I really can’t stay.” Opal sings and Bolin joins for a duet. With every line they fall further and further. Opal was tentative at first. But by the end she was singing as loud as Bolin. Neither one of them cared how they looked or sounded. Without the walls they both let themselves get lost in each other. 

Korra and Asami shared proud smiles as they pulled into the diner parking. As much as they enjoyed the fact that their plan was working they had other plans in the diner. Unbeknownst to them they weren’t the only ones with plans.

The four of them made their way into the diner and sat at their usual booth. Usually Korra would sit with Opal but she opted to share a side with Asami. No one objected. The waitress came to take their orders. Shortly after she left to put in their order she returned with two milkshakes. The waitress puts one in front of Bolin and Opal and the other in front of Korra and Asami. 

Korra and Opal both narrow their eyes at each other. Knowing they both called ahead and had the same idea. Of course they would. Korra looks towards Asami and nods towards the milkshake. 

They both know that if they want the other two to share their’s that they’d have to act like this was normal. The two woman lean in and share a sip from their straw in their milkshake. The close proximity to Asami’s face showed a slight blush on her cheeks. Korra tried to keep eye contact but Asami’s tongue missed the straw and Korra couldn’t help watch her tongue search the air for it. 

Thankfully she found it and they both finished their sip and looked up at the pair across the table who looked shocked. They thought surely the two women would back down. With a heavy sigh Opal proceeds.

“Shall we?” She asks and Bolin gulps but he went with it. 

With every inch they got closer the smell of Opal’s perfume took over his senses. They held eye contact even after they finished their sip. They were sharing a silent conversation that no one wanted to interrupt. Asami nudges Korra’s arm to stand up and she leads Korra to the jukebox to give the two some alone time. 

“This seems to be working.” Korra states happily.

“Yes but don’t look back at them. Let them figure it out. Help me pick out a song.”

“Yeah you’re right.” Korra leans her hand against the wall as she looks at the songs standing next to Asami. They flip through the songs and neither of them could agree on a song until they landed on Buddy Holly’s “True Love Ways”.

“That’s the one.” Korra emphasizes and Asami couldn’t agree more. She puts in the required amount of money and pressed play. 

They finally look at the two at the booth and see Opal grab both sides of Bolin’s face. She pulls him in for a searing kiss. The two woman stood there watching happily as two of Korra’s best friends finally took that much anticipated step. When they finally separated Korra and Asami sat down back at the booth. 

“Finally.” Korra states.

“Shut up.” Opal responds but the smile on her face showed just how happy she was.

Their food arrived and they ate their meals sharing stories of the crazy antics they had. They finished their food and were enjoying each others stories when Asami picked up the milkshake and drank the last of it without the straw. Leaving a little bit of whip cream on the side of her face.

“You got a little something right there.” Korra gestures at the side of her face to try to help Asami. Asami tries to reach it with her tongue but fails.

“Did I get it?” She asks.

“Nope you just missed it. It’s right there.” Asami tries again to no avail. 

“Now?” Korra laughs but shakes her head.

“Here let me help.” 

She’s not sure why she didn’t grab a napkin. Maybe she was caught up in the moment but she softly grabs Asami’s cheek and wipes the whip cream off with her thumb. Asami’s skin was softer than Korra remembered. Asami tried to not react to her touch but her body had a mind of its own. She slightly leaned into Korra’s touch. 

If Korra noticed the gesture she didn’t acknowledge it. Korra removed her hand and for a brief moment she thought what it would taste like but quickly shook that thought from her head and wiped the whip cream on a napkin. 

The four of them finally finished dinner and when the check came Asami was quick on the draw. She insisted to pay the bill. She was an extremely rich CEO after all. Korra tried to argue but Asami stood her ground. She did let Korra leave a tip though.

They left the diner with full stomachs. Opal and Bolin sang on the way back to Opal’s house and Asami couldn’t stop thinking of Korra’s touch again. To distract herself she sang along with the two love birds in the back. Asami nudged Korra’s shoulder and Korra joined in. 

The ride ended too soon and they dropped off Opal and Bolin and headed back to the bed and breakfast. The ride was quiet but their thoughts were loud enough to fill the space. Asami looked at Korra hands out of the corner of her eye. Trying her best to not think about how they’d feel in hers. Korra was also stealing glances at Asami’s hands. She couldn’t shake the thought of wanting to know how they’d fit in hers. No words were spoke out loud but it’s like their minds were on the same frequency. Working as two parts of the same whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished my finals so I can put all my focus into this story. Thank you all for the support.
> 
> Happy Korrasami anniversary! <3


	6. Overthinking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight trigger warning in this chapter. Mentions of past trauma.

That week went by faster than Asami liked. She wanted to enjoy every moment with Korra. Each day that went on meant that her time here was coming to an end. She thought about what Opal said. Mainly she thought about how she’d feel if she didn’t take a chance. 

As the week went on they went on morning jogs. At first it sucked. The cold air would make Asami’s lungs scream but she got used to it. She also loved how competitive Korra was with physical activities. She had a fire in her eyes that lit the fire deep in Asami’s core. But it wasn’t just their morning jogs. It was the lingering touches and looks that made Asami want to scream. She was sure Korra would be the death of her.

Friday night was just like the rest of the week. Until in the middle of the night Asami was woken up by the sound of Korra screaming. She quickly jumped out of bed and ran to her room. She swung open the door and saw Korra shaking on her bed. Naga was whining with her head laying on the bed trying to comfort Korra. Korra didn’t notice Asami and stuck out her hand for Naga to lick. 

Asami let them have their moment. She slowly approached the two and she stuck her hand out for Naga too. Meeting Korra’s hand there. Korra quickly looked up at Asami with tears streaming down her face.

“I didn’t mean to wake you Asami. I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t apologize. You had a nightmare right?”

“Yeah…”

“Don’t worry. I’m not going to ask about it. I just want to be here for you.”

“You don’t have to. You can go back to sleep. I’ll be quiet.”

“Absolutely not Korra. I’m not going to let you go through this alone. Now scoot over.” She insisted and Korra complied. 

“Okay.” She says and wipes the tears from her face.

“When I have hard nights sometimes I wish I had someone to hold me. I know that might not be what you want and that’s okay. I just want you to know that I’m here for you. If you want me to hold you then I can do that. Just tell me what you want me to do and I’ll do that.” She assures her.

“Can we just lay down for a minute?”

“I can do that.” Asami lays down and turns to face Korra who is laying on her back staring up at the ceiling.

“It’s a reoccurring dream I have. No matter how many times I dream of it, it still effects me like this. The most fucked up thing is that it’s not just a dream. It’s a vivid memory.” 

Korra speaks softly. Words so hushed Asami’s afraid that if there was any other noise she wouldn’t be able to hear her. She wants to get closer but even the shuffling of the sheets might be too load. So she lays there. Listening. Watching Korra’s lips move.

“I can still taste the blood. The weight of the car pinning me. With every breath it gets harder and harder to breathe. Until I’m gasping for air. Choking on my own blood. I couldn’t scream. I couldn’t move. I’ve never felt so helpless.” A tear falls down her face and falls onto the bed.

Asami’s heart is stuck in her throat. She feels the pain in Korra’s voice. In a desperate need to let Korra know she’s not alone she reaches for her hand and lightly holds onto it. Korra returns the gesture and squeezes her hand. They lay like that until Korra’s breaths are even and her heart rate slows down.

She rolls over to look at Asami. A streak of moonlight peaks through the window and it shines directly on Korra’s face. Korra searches Asami’s face. The distant look in her eyes is one Asami knows all too well. When Korra’s eyes land on Asami’s lips she gives her a small smile. Korra reaches up with her free hand and she lightly touches Asami’s lips. 

“Hey.” Asami’s calm voice made Korra’s eyes meet hers. “Focus on my hand and the sound of my voice. That dream or memory is just that. As scary as it was don’t forget the most important part. You survived and you’re not alone. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Do you promise?” The vulnerability of her question cut through all of Asami’s walls.

“I wasn’t going to tell you this, but between you and me, I don’t think you’ll ever be able to get rid of me. You’re stuck with me. Whether you like it or not.”

A soft smile appears on Korra’s lips as her eyes grow heavy.

“I won’t tell anyone.” She whispers as she drifts off to sleep. Asami followed shortly after. 

The morning sun brought Asami out of her slumber. It was brighter than usual which meant she slept in. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and her slight movement made her realize there was an unusual wight on her side. She looks down to see Korra’s arm was draped over her and now she feels the heat from Korra’s body pressed against her back.

The memories from last night flood her brain and she tries to collect herself. She doesn’t want to move. She doesn’t want to wake Korra up. She wishes she could stay like this forever. As if Korra could hear her thoughts she starts to wake up. Sleepy and unaware Korra stretches and instinctively pulls Asami closer to her. Asami could tell that Korra was awake now because she felt her open palm press against her stomach as if she was trying to identify what she was holding onto. Korra quickly pulled her hand away.

“I’m so sorry Asami.” Korra tries to put as much space between their bodies as she can.

“It’s okay. There’s worse places to wake up.” Asami replies with a yawn.

“I’m still sorry. But…Thank you for last night. You didn’t have to stay but you did.”

“Can’t get rid of me that easy.” Asami’s response reminded Korra of what she said last night. She thought she must have dreamed of it. But she didn’t because Asami stayed but, she did more than that. “Do you have plans for today?” Asami asked.

“Not that I can think of. Why?”

“I was wondering if you’d like to help me out with something.”

“Whatever it is. I’m all yours. What are we gonna do today?” 

“I was hoping you’d say something like that.” Asami replied trying to hide the slight blush on her cheeks. “I wanted to see if there were shops in town that we could go to. I wanted to buy gifts for everyone. Everyone has been so nice to me and I just wanna repay them in some way.”

“That’s a really good idea actually. You asked the right woman for the job.” 

“Great.” Asami climbs out of bed and stretches her arms over her head. “I’ll go get ready. Meet me downstairs in fifteen?”

“Bet I could beat you.” Korra responded.

“You’re on.” Asami quickly ran out of the room.

Korra lets out a sigh and falls back onto her bed. Letting her smile grow thinking about all that happened since last night. She knows that she’s supposed to be rushing but she actually likes the idea of Asami winning more. A soft whine came from Naga urging her to get ready.

“I know girl. I’m going. I’m going.” With Naga’s help she rolls out of bed and starts looking for some warm clothes to wear.

Korra is finishing making her bed when she hears Asami’s door shut and the sound of Asami’s footsteps quickly go downstairs. Korra rushes to meet her trying not to trip running down the stairs. Naga in tow. 

“You’re zero for two.” Asami says with a smirk. Korra gives her a question look. “I’ve beaten you twice now and I’m not even counting our gingerbread houses. If we can even calls yours that.”

“That’s rude. I tried my best but that stupid roof wouldn’t stay.”

“It was too heavy” Asami offers.

“Yeah. Yeah. Smarty pants. Not all of us can be super smart engineers. Also if we’re counting technically I beat you twice on our morning jogs.”

“Fine. We’re even then. I’ll give you that if it makes you feel better.”

“It does. Thank you.” Korra responds proudly. “Why don’t you grab a bite to eat real quick and I’ll take Naga out for a bit.”

“Alright. See you in a few.” She walks towards the kitchen. Korra could hear Ikki and Meelo bombard her with questions and interesting facts as soon as they see her. 

Korra shakes her head and heads out the front door with Naga. The time alone let her mind think freely of Asami. Her presence felt so natural like she was always supposed to be here in Korra’s life. Korra can’t even remember what it was like without having her around. It was then that she realized no matter how hard she tried to deny her feelings Asami had already carved out a place in her heart. 

She couldn’t deny her feelings anymore. There would be no point in doing that if she was still going to fall for her. So she returned to the house with Naga and grabbed a quick breakfast. Although nothing changed between them something did change. Or at least it became clear to Korra. 

They made their way to down town. Looking for the prefect gifts for everyone. Now that Korra was allowing herself to feel everything that was going on between the two woman she was finding it hard to focus on anything other than Asami. 

The lingering touches and looks were driving Korra insane. She was thankful for her darker complexion because today she couldn’t stop herself from blushing. But she wasn’t sure if Asami did these things with other people. Now that she was thinking about it she has spent so much time with her she wasn’t sure if she saw how Asami acted like this with everyone.

As their day was winding down Korra was confused. On one hand she wanted to believe that Asami liked her too. On the other hand maybe she was just projecting her own feelings. She had to think of something. As fate would have it they were heading back to Korra’s car with gifts in hand when they see Mako walking. 

“Hey Mako.” Korra waves at him. He turns around to greet them. 

“Hey Korra. Asami. How have you been?” He asks.

“We’ve been good. Just did some shopping.” Korra replies.

“Nice. Were you guys heading home? I was gonna grab a quick beer and wanted to know if you wanted to join me.” Korra looks to Asami for an answer and she just shrugs at her. This opportunity gave Korra an idea.

“One beer couldn’t hurt right?” Asami gives her a small nod.

“Sure. I could go for a beer.” Asami agrees.

“Great. You probably have to drop off your bags so I’ll meet you at the bar.” Mako leaves them and they continue their walk to the car. This time with a different final destination in mind.

This was the perfect time for Korra to see if Asami really likes her in the same way. She knows Mako likes Asami. Maybe it wasn’t the right decision but she already made up her mind. If there’s one thing true about Korra it’s once she makes up her mind that’s it. It’s time to find out if this is real or if she’s been overthinking everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to give you all a heads up that there's going to be a lot of angst in these last chapters.


	7. Emotional Therapy

They loaded all the presents in the trunk and headed towards the only bar in town. The bar wasn’t far from the car which Asami was thankful for because her feet were starting to hurt from standing all day. They arrived at the bar and Korra held the door for her.

“After you.” Korra said. Asami had to squint her eyes to adjust to the light difference from outside.

“Thank you.” She replied and they see Mako sitting at the bar. They walk towards him and Korra is greeted by many of the people in the bar. Mako hearing Korra’s voice turns to wave them over.

“Have a seat. Joe should be over in a second.” Korra gestures for Asami sit down first so she picks the seat two spaces away from Mako. Korra hesitated for a second but sat down between the two. Asami noted the slight change because Korra had been acting different since last night.

“So Asami what do you drink?” Korra asks. 

“What do you think I drink?”

“Easy, a Cosmo.” Mako responds and Asami scoffs and shakes her head.

“Not even close. Korra?”

“Hmm. I think a lot of people underestimate you. You drink whiskey on the rocks?” Her response was unsure and came out as a question.

“A double but yes. I’m impressed.”

“Yes.” Korra cheers “What about us?” She motions towards herself and Mako.

“Mako over there drinks light beer.” Korra lets out a loud laugh and Mako crosses his arms over his chest and pouts. “And you, Korra, you drink dark beer. I’m gonna say Guinness but only from the tap. ”

“Wow I’m impressed. You really were spot on. Guinness from the bottle is shit.”

“I agree.”

“Hey that’s not fair. You could pretty much guess my drink because I have one right in front of me.” Mako still pouting replies. 

“Fine. You don’t really drink liquor unless it’s in the form of a shot. You like the fruity sweet drinks but you’re too scared to order them in public. If you had to drink normal beer I’d say you drink PBR.” Mako sinks further into his seat and Korra is laughing so hard she almost falls off her stool.

“Dude she is destroying you. It’s literally so accurate. Oh man.” Korra’s laugh dies down and she holds her stomach and wipes the tears from her eyes. “You’re surprisingly good at this Sami.” Korra says and that’s the first time Korra had ever called her that. It caught her off guard and she tried to hide the fact that it gave her butterflies in her stomach.

Korra realized her slip but didn’t want to acknowledge it. She did notice that Asami turned from them and tucked her hair behind her ear. Still nothing concrete enough for Korra to figure out how she feels. But it was a good response to the nickname. The bar tender serves them their drinks and Asami paid, much to Korra’s disapproval. 

Korra and Mako were having a discussion about some of the town’s latest gossip. Something about someone walking in on their spouse cheating and Mako was called to the scene because the neighbors called the cops. It was a loud altercation. Asami didn’t pay too much attention because she was looking at all the pictures around the bar. 

The bar had many pictures of people from the town through the years. She was specifically trying to see if there was any pictures of Korra. Her search ended when her eyes landed on a picture of Korra with a trophy. 

“Hey Korra is that your picture on the wall?” She asked leaning closer to try to get a better view. 

“Oh yeah. I’m the current arm wrestling champion.”

“Huh. I wouldn’t have guessed it.” She said taking a sip of her drink causing Korra to gasp.

“That’s it.” Korra replies standing up to remove her coat. 

“Oh great you’ve done it now.” Mako says shaking his head.

“Pick any guy in this bar that you think can beat me.” Korra says rolling up her sleeves. 

“Alright. Then how about…” She looks around the bar pretending to decide on who she wants to pick but that was just to waste time. She already knew who she wanted. “Me.”

“Uh. Oh. Then take that coat off and take a seat. I have my reputation on the line here.” Asami follows Korra’s lead takes her coat off to join her at a table. Korra already has her hand in the ready position by the time Asami sits down. 

“Looks like this is our tie breaker.” Asami says as she positions her arm and grabs Korra’s hand. Her hand was warm and soft just like she remembered and she was hoping that she wasn’t blushing so bad the whole bar could see.

“That would be correct. Mako count us down.” They hold intense eye contact. Neither one wanting to break focus.

“On go.” They both nod in agreement. “Three. Two. One. Go” 

It wasn’t as easy as Korra thought it would be. Asami was actually stronger than she thought. But after she realized that Asami was actually a good opponent she gave it her all and won. Asami’s hand was forced against the table.

“Yes! I’m the winner and still champion.”

“A much deserved victory Korra. Congratulations.” Asami had to collect herself but she was definitely glad that Korra didn’t seem to notice but Mako did.

“Thank you. And now this champion needs to go to the restroom. I’ll be right back guys.”

Korra leaves them and Asami joins Mako back at the bar. She puts her coat back on and they sit there in uncomfortable silence for what seemed like hours. 

“So nice day we’re having huh?” Mako awkwardly says causing Asami to literally laugh out loud.

“It’s not bad.” She says taking a sip of her drink.

“Yeah. So you and Korra...”

“Korra and I what?”

“You seem to be getting along pretty well.”

“We’ve gotten pretty close, yes.”

“She’s different with you.” He states.

“Is that so. Can I ask how?”

“Korra is a very strong independent woman. You probably know that by now. Since I’ve known her she’s always been that way. She doesn’t like when people help her or do things for her but with you it’s different. It’s in the small things like when you paid for her drink and she let you. Or when you doubted her strength of all things. I’m still trying to process how that turned out different than I thought.”

“That’s an interesting observation.” She says trying to process his words but she gets distracted by a food stain on his coat. “You have a food stain on your coat.” She points at his chest.

“Look at that. Must be from my meatball sandwich I had at lunch.” He says but ignores it and looks up. 

“Aren’t you going to clean it?” She asks.

“Nah I’ll probably just throw it in the wash later.”

“The wash! Absolutely not. You could ruin it.” She pauses to flag down the bartender. “Can I borrow a wash cloth real quick? And could you wet it with water too.” The bartender complies and hands her a damp wash cloth.

She takes Korra’s seat to get closer to him. She starts trying to dab the stain with the wet towel. They were too focused on the situation to notice the Korra was standing on the opposite side of the bar near the restroom watching them. Mako’s back was to her so all she could see was Asami really close to him. She was too far to hear anything but her heart was heavy watching them.

“I can do that.” He says trying to grab the towel but she swats his hand away looking up at him with an eyebrow raised. He puts his hands up in defeat. She quickly cleans up the stain making sure to dab it dry as best as she could.

“Done.” She says confidently with a smirk and she sits up to pat his chest. He looks down at her hand and where the spot it used to be. Korra couldn’t look anymore. She leaned her back against the wall and tried to collect herself. 

“Thanks. I probably wouldn’t have gotten that out.” Mako said and Asami removed her hand and moved back to her original seat. 

“No problem.” She takes another sip of her drink and Korra finally returns from the restroom. “Hey Korra.” Asami greets her with a smile one that Korra doesn’t return. 

“Hey. So what did you talk about while I was gone?” Korra questions.

“Nothing.” Both Asami and Mako reply at the same time. Asami couldn’t tell her they were talking about her and it looks like Mako was on the same page. Korra picks up her beer and finishes it putting on her coat.

“Oh are we leaving?” Asami asks throwing back the rest of her drink. Wincing as the alcohol burned going down.

“I’m leaving. You can come if you want or you can stay here with Mako. It’s been a long day and I want to go home to rest me feet.”

“I’ll come with you.” She agrees and the say their goodbyes to Mako. Korra took note that Asami hugs Mako as they leave and that she whispers something to him. Every interaction hurting more than the last. 

They walk briskly to the car in silence. For the first time Asami feels like something is off with Korra but she can’t quite figure out what it is. Everything was fine before. They get to her car and start heading home with nothing but the soft sound of music playing through the car speakers.

“Hey Korra. Is everything alright?” Asami breaks the silence.

“Everything’s fine.” Her response was quick and short. 

“Okay. If you ever want to talk about something. I’m always here.”

“Thanks but you’re leaving soon.” Asami decided to drop the conversation for the rest of the ride. Clearly Korra was upset and she didn’t want to push her further. She thought it best to give her time.

Giving her time did not help though. The next morning Korra decided she didn’t want to go on a job in the morning like usual and left the house all day leaving Asami alone at the bed and breakfast. Asami wanted to understand what could have gone wrong. She replayed the events over and over again. The words that stuck out the most to her was when Korra told her that ‘She’s leaving soon.’

Maybe Korra was trying to distance herself before Asami left. They had spent so much time together that maybe she was doing this to help make it easier. As much as Asami tried to reassure herself of this she missed Korra. She missed her laugh, her terrible jokes, her smile, her energy, her goofy antics, and Naga. 

The next day was just like the last and Asami was feeling like a stranger to Korra. They barely spoke and Korra seemed to avoid her at every opportunity. The one time she couldn’t avoid her didn’t help either. Korra was determined.

Asami waited by the front door for Korra to return from a quick run to the grocery store and when Korra came back she was surprised at first but her attitude switched back to being distant. But Asami wanted to know what was wrong. She needed to know. She doesn’t want whatever this is to end on whatever note this is.

“Korra are you avoiding me?” Asami asked. She tried to keep her voice calm.

“No. I’m not avoiding you. I just-“

“You just what?”

“I just need some alone time right now.”

“Okay.” Asami steps closer and put a reassuring hand on Korra’s forearm. “I’m serious if you want to talk about anything I’m here for you.”

“Thank you.” She replied and for the first time in two days she finally smiled at her. Asami felt like she was finally getting back to how things used to be.

But she was wrong. The next day Korra was still avoiding her. Asami was at her whits end. She felt powerless so she reached out to Opal for help. She dialed her number and waited.

“Hey Asami. What’s up?”

“Hey Opal. Korra has been acting kind of strange and she’s not talking to me at all. Has she mentioned anything to you?”

“No she seems fine. She’s here now joking with Bolin.” Her words hurt Asami more than she thought. She thought Korra wanted to be alone but it turns out she just didn’t want to be around Asami. Despite her heavy heart she still wanted to do something for Korra. She might not know what went wrong but she was grateful for everything Korra has done for her.

“Oh. Okay. Maybe I’m just overthinking things. Can I ask you a favor though?”

“Sure. Ask away.”

“Tomorrow can you give me a ride to town. I want to get a present for Korra as a goodbye and thank you present but I don’t want her to know.”

“Aww I’d love to. Text me a time and I’ll be there. Your secret is safe with me.”

“Thanks Opal.” They end the call and Asami retires to her room. She’s leaving in a couple days and she hasn’t really done much work so she decides now that she has the time she’ll try to work on some emails today. 

That night Asami was woken up by Korra’s screaming again. Unlike a few days ago when she reached Korra’s door she wasn’t sure her presence would be appreciated so she knocked.

“Hey Korra are you alright?” She asked through the door.

“Yeah Asami. I’ll be okay. You don’t have to worry about me. I’m sorry I woke you.” Asami didn’t know what to do. She stood there helpless. Korra could tell that she was still there but she was too hurt and scared to let her in. 

“Okay. If you need anything, please, don’t hesitate. I’m right here Korra.” Asami quietly returns to her room and Korra could hear Asami’s hurt in her voice. It broke Korra’s heart. She could tell Asami was hurt from her avoiding her. She can hear how much Asami is hurting now and she couldn’t take it anymore. It was all too much.

She doesn’t know what to do. She doesn’t want to hurt Asami but she doesn’t want to hurt herself either. She’s mad at herself. She was frustrated with Asami. She’s still scared and hurt from her dream and she’s so mad. So angry that she wishes she could punch something. She can’t go back to sleep. The minutes go by until the sun starts peaking through the window. Korra quickly sends a text Mako to meet her at the hockey rink.

She might be hurt by Mako but he did tell her from day one that he was interested in Asami. If Asami liked him back then fine. All of these emotions were making her spiral in a way that scared her and if anyone could deal with her lashing out it’s Mako. She gets ready and grabs her hockey bag and leaves the house before anyone else had woken up. She needed this emotional therapy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Communication? Nope. Doesn't exist here. Only assumptions.


	8. Unforgiving Storm

Korra has been here for thirty minutes skating up and down the rink. She did get a message from Mako when she got here saying, ‘he’ll be there shortly’ so right now she’s trying to distract herself. The only problem is that doing things alone only lets her mind wander and if Mako doesn’t get here soon he’s gonna wish he didn’t come at all. Luckily for him he got there five minutes later. 

“Hey Korra. Pretty early for this don’t you think?”

“It’s not early when you need it. Now lace up.” He hesitates for a second because he can feel her anger laced in her words. He can tell this wont be a friendly 1v1 knowing Korra. He does as he’s told and meets her at the center of the rink. 

“So what are we going to?”

“Best of ten.” Korra says and she places the puck in the center. “I’m ready when you are.”

They start their scrimmage and just like Mako feared Korra was out for blood. Almost instantly she laid him out flat and he went sliding on the ice. He got up and waited by the center of the ice for Korra to reset. The next five turns went similar to the first. 

Korra was on a war path. It was game over already and Mako wasn’t happy. It wasn’t even 7am and he feels like he got jumped.

“Korra what the hell is going on with you?”

“Nothing’s going on with me. Stop being a sore loser!” She bit back.

“No. You do not get to yell at me after using me as your punching bag.” He yells back skating closer to her.

“I wasn’t using you as a punching bag. I told you I needed this.”  
“Why did you need this?”

“Like I would tell YOU.”

“I think I deserve to know since I’m the one with a bruised tailbone.”

“It doesn’t matter anymore. Not after today anyways.”

Mako knows Korra can be difficult. Especially when it comes to getting her to open up. He thinks about the significance of the date and tries to think about what happens tomorrow on Christmas Eve. That’s when a particular CEO pops into his head.

“Is this about Asami?” He asks lowering his voice from yelling earlier.

“Yes. This is about Asami.” She replies.

“What happened? I thought things were good with you guys.”  
“Like you don’t know. Why don’t you tell me what happened?”

“How am I supposed to know. Unlike you I’d rather not assume. I want you to tell me what’s wrong.”

“Don’t play stupid Mako. I saw you two at the bar.”

“What? Were you and I at the same bar? I’m confused. Nothing happened between us.”

“Oh really because when I went to the restroom I saw you both cozying up to each other.”

“That’s what this is about? We were not cozying up to each other. She was trying to get a stain off my coat.”

“So that’s what the kids are calling it these days.” She laughs but there was no humor in it.

“Yes? Because that’s what happened. Look you know I love meatball subs and for lunch that day I had one. I guess a bit of the sauce fell on to my coat and she noticed. She pointed it out to me and I told her I’d just throw it in the wash later. She freaked out because apparently that would ruin the coat.”

“She’s not wrong. That’s a nice coat you can’t just throw it in the washing machine.”

“I know. But she decided I was going to ruin it so she got it out for me. And see.” He points to his coat. “She got it out.”

“If that’s what really happened why did both of you lie when I asked you what you were talking about?”

“Because technically when you were gone we were talking about something else.”

“And what was that?”

“We were talking about you, Korra.”

“You guys were talking about me. What about me were you talking about?”

“I told her that you’re different with her, and before you get mad, I was hoping to encourage her to make a move on you because I knew you wouldn’t.”

“She doesn’t like me like that.” Korra says hanging her head.

“You need glasses because there’s no way you can’t see the way she looks at you. She’s smart too because that trick she pulled to arm wrestle you was pretty good. That woman has game.”

Korra’s head was spinning from all this information. Mako would never lie to her about something like this. Her emotions were still all over the place and she was confused. She skates over to the bleachers to sit down. Mako follows her but doesn’t sit.

“She really likes me?” She asks with all the anger from before absent in her voice.

“Yes. She does and we’re all rooting for you two. So can you go do something about that instead of beating me me up? I love you but I need a break.”

“Crap.”

“What?”

“I’m so stupid. She leaves tomorrow and since the bar I’ve been avoiding her.”

“That’s not good but that means there’s still a chance to fix things right?”

“Technically, sure, but how does one do that?”

“I’m not a relationship guru but you could start with apologizing.”

“Obviously. But I can’t just apologize.”

“You can’t?”

“No. She deserves so much more than that. I could tell I really hurt her.”

“Well does she like Christmas?”

“She loves it.”

“Then get her a gift.”

“What gift could I possibly get a woman who could afford anything she ever dreamed of and with such short notice?”

“Don’t ask me. I haven’t the slightest clue what gift to get a woman.” Korra knew that was true.

Korra tries to think of all the stores in town. She tried to replay all the conversations they had when they went shopping the other day. Did she mention something? Korra couldn’t recall. She lets out a defeated sigh and looks out over the frozen lake. A smile spreads across her face.

“I know what to do.” She stands up and pulls Mako into a crushing hug. “Thank you for everything Mako.”

“No worries you’re like family to me. But if something like this happens in the future try talking to me before you decide to beat me up.” They both laugh.

“Hopefully it won’t happen again. But I gotta go. Thanks again Mako.”

She packs up her things and rushes to her car. She needs to hurry. She swings by the local store on the way back home to pick up a few things. When she does make it back to the house she packs the sled and a few essentials as well as Naga and her harness. Luckily Asami wasn’t at the house. That meant she could do this in secret. Before she runs out the door Pema warns her.

“Wherever you’re going Korra don’t stay out too late. There supposed to be a storm rolling in tonight. We’re supposed to get up to a foot of snow.”

“No worries Pema I’ll be back before then.” She reassures her and she sets off on her adventure.

Later that day Asami came home from town and the storm was starting to get pretty bad. She was hoping to give her present to Korra tonight but when she got there Pema told her Korra hasn’t come home yet. That worried Asami. She was with Bolin and Opal all day so Korra wasn’t with them. They also ran into Mako during the day and she wasn’t with him. She had no idea where she could be.

She pulls out her phone and the app says the weather is going to get worse before it gets better. Now Asami was really freaking out. Korra shouldn’t be out there in this storm. Her worry only grew when Korra still hasn’t come back even after they ate dinner. No one had received word from her either. Asami even asked all of Korra’s friends and they all told her the same thing. They haven’t heard from her either.

Hours went by and the rest of the house had retired to bed. Pema was going to stay up but Asami told her that she’d wait for her at the door and that if she doesn’t come by the hight of the storm she’ll wake up Pema and Tenzin. 

Asami paced by the front door. She checked her phone every thirty seconds. She was going insane. She thought about blowing up Korra’s phone but if she needed help that means she’d need battery in her phone to do that. Asami waited anxiously. It was almost midnight now. 

She looked out the window to see the raging snow storm. She couldn’t see more than ten feet from the door and it looked like a white wall. The thought scared her even more when she thought about how it would feel to be in that storm right now. Without light it wouldn’t be a white wall. It would be a dark, cold and unforgiving storm. A storm like this is one that can quickly claim any unfortunate soul if it were to get lost in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. But I promise I wont leave you on a cliff hanger for too long.


	9. One Day at a Time

Asami was quickly slipping into a panic attack. She sat down on the bench in the front entrance and sunk her face into her hands. She could hear the echos of her heart beat in her ears. This was the first time she has ever heard it but she quickly realized it wasn’t a sound in her head when she heard a loud bang outside the front door. She quickly jumps up and sprints to the door.

“Korra?” She calls out and swings open the door and Naga crashes into her but didn’t knock her over. Asami ruffles her fur but her eyes are glued on the woman in the door way. With tears on the verge of spilling from her eyes.

“Hey Asami. You waited for me?” She asks taking off her beanie. Once Naga was done greeting Asami she walked up to Korra without and pulled her into a tight hug.

“I was so scared something happened to you.” She whispered into her hair.

“A little snow storm couldn’t stop me.” She says and pulls Asami closer to her. She got back a lot later than she wanted but she got her surprise. They hold each other for a little while longer taking in each others warmth. They separate but neither of them make a move to put distance between them.

“So you’re not mad at me for waiting for you?” Asami asks and Korra’s heart breaks.

“No. I’m not mad. I’m really sorry I made you think I’d be mad at you for something like that. I was being dumb and words can’t explain how sorry I am.”

“Okay. What does that mean exactly?”

“The reason I was out so late was because I was getting you something. I know you leave tomorrow and I wanted to do something for you before that.” Korra steps outside the front door to grab something and she walks in carrying a Christmas tree.

“Aww did you get me a tree?” Asami smiles. Korra peaks her head out from behind the tree.

“Not just any tree.” Asami gasps when starts to take in the tree.

“It’s the tree I picked out weeks ago.” She states.

“Yes it is. Can you help me take it to your room?”

“Sure but you do know it needs a tree stand right.” Asami grabs the other side of the tree directing Korra up the stairs. 

“Don’t worry about that. I got everything in my room.” They get the tree into Asami’s room and Korra ran to her room to grab the tree stand and decorations.

They tighten the tree in the stand and Korra puts on a Christmas music playlist while they move around each other putting the decorations on the tree. Asami couldn’t stop smiling the entire time. When they were done she placed the tree topper and stepped back to take it all in. Despite all the trauma and hardships she has faced in this moment she felt like no matter what happened everything will be okay.

“Merry Christmas Asami.” Korra whispered. Her eyes no longer focused on the tree but watching Asami intently. 

“Thank you Korra.” She turns to look at Korra and she remembered she has a present for Korra. “Oh and I got you something too. Just one second.” She searches through her bag until she find the gift and hands it to Korra.

“You got me something even after I stopped talking to you?”

“I made it actually. And of course I got you something. Because even if you were ignoring me I appreciate everything you’ve done for me.” 

Korra takes the gift and starts taking off the wrapping paper. She reveals a snow globe. Upon closer inspection it wasn’t just an ordinary snow globe.

“How did you?” Korra asked speechless admiring the craftsmanship of the scene encompassed in the glass.

“Did you know there’s a place in town where you can make your own snow globe? I thought it would make a really good gift. I captured one of my favorite moments with you. Like a picture but animated” 

In the snow glob Asami had crafted them having a snowball fight in the woods. Korra was hiding behind a tree and Asami was winding up to throw a snow ball at her. The snowmen they built were there and so was Naga. Korra flipped in upside down and right side up and she watched the snow fall.

“This is beautiful Asami. Thank you.” She looks up and smiles at Asami.

“You’re welcome. Can I ask you a question?” 

“Ask anything.”

“What happened? Why did you stop talking to me?”

This was Korra’s chance. All she had to do was tell Asami how she felt. But standing here thinking about spilling her heart terrified her. She spent all day thinking about what to say to her and now her fears of being left alone were creeping into her mind. With every word her doubt grew stronger. It would be her greatest mistake but she lied none the less. 

“You leave tomorrow. And I’m going to miss you. More than I thought I would. What I mean is it’s going to hurt not having you here and I thought some distance would be best for both of us.” She hated herself with every word. Asami could tell that Korra wasn’t completely honest with her and it hurt.

“Is that really why?” She asked.  
“Yes.” Korra said not making eye contact with her. As Asami promised herself she’d let Korra take the lead so she let it go.

“I know I leave tomorrow Korra but I meant it when I said I’ll always be here for you. So keep your phone charged because I’m going to blow that ship up.” She said hoping to lighten the mood. It worked. Korra looked up at her with a half smile.

“Not if I text and call you first.”

“Promise?” She asked searching Korra’s ocean eyes. Korra smiles with a chuckle.

“I promise.”

“Good. Because I’m not ready to let you go.” Asami’s words weighed heavy of Korra. She wants to curse herself for this but for some reason she can’t jump into the ocean that is Asami. 

“It’s getting late. I should uh… get some sleep.”

“Of course.” She steps closer to Korra and places a soft kiss on her cheek. “Thank you for everything Korra. I’ll see you tomorrow before I go?”

“I wouldn’t miss it. Goodnight Asami.”

“Goodnight Korra.” 

When they both laid in their beds they both knew they missed their chance. Asami drifted to sleep watching the lights on the tree and Korra fell asleep remembering their snowball fight. That morning they slowly got ready. Even if they weren’t with each other every second Asami got closer to leaving made it more real.

But they couldn’t drag their feet forever. They stood there at the front door not wanting to say their goodbyes with Bolin waiting outside to pick her up and take her to the garage. 

“Before you go. I have one last thing to give you.” Korra said and Asami let herself be hopeful. Korra reached out her hand and handed Asami a tree ornament. It was one that looked like it was neglected when it was made. It was lopsided and uneven. “I made sure to get the one with the most character.” Asami laughs but takes the ornament. 

“It’s perfect. Thank you.” She pulls Korra in for one last hug. Bolin honks his horn in the driveway signaling it’s time for her to go. “Guess that’s my cue.” They let go of each other.

“Goodbye Asami.”

“Goodbye Korra.” She turns and walks to the truck without looking back. Afraid that if she does then she wouldn’t be able to stop herself from crying. 

Her and Bolin go to the shop and Asami is grateful for the distraction of finally fixing her favorite car. It only took her a couple hours but she was ready to get back to New York City. She packed her things and got in the drivers seat. She looked over at the passenger seat and saw the tree ornament sitting there in her bag. She picks it up and thinks about Korra. The one person she craved for but she let slip though her fingers. She rubber her thumb over the tree and a memory of her father flashed in her mind.

“Asami this world is cruel. Nothing will be guaranteed. Don’t be afraid of failure because you can learn from those mistakes and grow. But you will never succeed if you don’t at least try. So always try.” His words echoed in her mind and she knew what she had to do.

She puts the ornament down and adjusts her rear view mirror. Looking at her eyes in the mirror with a determined smirk she puts the car in drive. 

Korra sulked all day not wanting to do anything but she promised Opal she’d go to the Christmas Eve party so that’s why she’s walking up the steps of her house. The Christmas music could be heard from outside. Korra sighs and opens the door with a painted smile of her face.

She makes a beeline for the kitchen to get a glass of Champagne. Once she feels the warm burn in her throat she’s finally ready to find her friends. There’s usually a lot of people here from town. All people that she knows but today she doesn’t want to humor them with pointless conversations. She sees Mako, Bolin and Opal by the tree and she makes her way to them.

“Korra! You made it.” Bolin brings her in for a hug and the rest of the group hug her once he lets her go.

“So how’d it go?” Mako asks.

“Well I said I was sorry.” Korra responds flatly. 

“Why do I sense a ‘but’ coming.”

“But I chickened out.”

“With what?” Opal asks.

“She was supposed to finally make a move on Asami.” Mako says crossing his arms over his chest.

“Don’t give me that look. I know I messed up. All I had to do was open my stupid mouth and I couldn’t do that.” What she didn’t know was that they already knew what happened.

“I don’t think your mouth is stupid.” Someone whispers in her ear. She whips her head to see Asami standing behind her.

“Asami? I thought you were supposed to leave.”

“I was. But there was something I didn’t get the chance to do.”

“And what is that?” Asami looks at Korra’s friends and the crowd. The music and people were too loud and Asami wanted to do this without having to raise her voice just to be heard. 

“Can we talk in private?”

“Sure. I think theres a spare bedroom downstairs. Follow me.” She grabs Asami’s hand and leads her to the spare bedroom. 

She opens the door and it’s dark but they see Kya and Lin in a heated kiss on the edge of the bed. Kya was pulling off Lin’s blazer but the light from the door being open causes them to snap their heads towards Korra and Asami. Korra quickly shuts the door and turns to Asami in shock. 

Trying not to laugh Korra quickly drags Asami to the library instead. When they reach the library they both burst into laugher.

“Holy shit.” Korra says in disbelief. “I don’t even know how to process what we saw.”

“Hopefully we didn’t ruin whatever that was.” Asami says earning a shoulder shove from Korra. Their laughter dies down and the faint sound of music is all they hear.

“So what was it that you wanted to talk about?” Korra asks and Asami starts feeling shy but pushes on. 

“Close your eyes first.” Korra looks at her confused but closes her eyes and covers them with her hands. Asami pulls something out from her pocket and looks around the room for a place to put it. She places it down and grabs Korra’s elbow. “Walk this way.” She guides her into position. “Okay. Open them.”

She opens her eyes and looks around. Nothing seems to have changed.

“I’m confused is there supposed to be something I see?”

“Yes.” She bites her lower lip and looks up. “Look up.” She instructs and Korra does. She sees a mistletoe hanging above their heads. She looks back at Asami who is eagerly waiting for her reaction.

“A mistletoe.” She responds. She wants to say more. She wants to grab Asami and kiss her but she’s afraid that if she does she’ll mess up again.

“Please don’t feel pressured to say yes. But getting stuck in this town I never expected to like it here. Let alone find someone who makes me forget about all the bad things in life. Spending this time with you has made me happier than I think I’ve ever been. I waited for weeks for you to make a move but I realized that I shouldn’t have expected you to be the one taking all the risks. You let me see so much of your life and I expected you to be the one to put your heart out there and I’m sorry. So I’ll take the risk. Korra can I kiss you?”

“Yes.” She whispers.

Asami’s hands cup Korra’s face and she pulls her in. Their lips connect and even though they both have been craving this moment they let their bodies control them. Like their minds have done before their bodies moved in sync neither pushing too far. 

They start to separate but Asami bites Korra’s lower lip. Eliciting a soft moan from Korra. The sound made Asami’s body ache for more. They crash their mouths together, hungrier. Korra reaches up her hands to pull Asami’s body against hers. Asami bites Korra’s lip harder this time soothing the spot with her tongue. Aching for more Korra’s tongue finally meets hers. They get lost in learning each other. Learning how they feel. How they taste. How Korra likes when Asami bites her lip and how Asami likes it when Korra grabs her hair on the back of her head to pull her closer.

Needing air they finally separate. They stayed like that, resting their foreheads together with their eyes closed, trying to catch their breath.

“Wow.” Korra whispers opening her eyes to look at Asami. Feeling Korra’s eyes on her she opens hers too. Their hearts were racing. If they felt them right now they’d be able to tell that they were beating at the same rhythm. 

“That was better than I imagined.” Asami says and Korra smirks at her.

“You imagine me a lot.”

“Have you seen yourself? Can you blame me?” 

“You’re ridiculous.” She says shaking her head. Her smile matching Asami’s. “So what happens next?”

“We go back out there and enjoy this party and if you don’t mind I’d like to stay the night. With you. In your bed.” 

“I would like that very much. But what about after that?” 

“I don’t want this to be a one time thing. I want to see where this goes. But if you don’t want that I’d understand.”

“I want to see where this goes too.” Asami pecks her lips.

“Good. We can take it one day at a time.”

“One day at a time. I can do that.” Korra kisses her one last time before walking back to the party with Asami’s hand in hers. They might have a lot of challenges ahead of them but they know they will never have to face them alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! 
> 
> It's late but I was really trying to get this chapter done today. Thank you all for reading this story. I have one last chapter to post. It's going to be an epilogue. I really appreciate all your comments, likes and support. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays.


	10. Promises

3 Months Later:

It’s been three months and Asami has put a lot of miles on her car but it’s far from an inconvenience. They’ve kept their promise and they talk every day. Sometimes it’s short. Long distance had seemed scary at first but now it feels manageable. This is one of those weekends where Asami made it better by traveling all the way to spend time with Korra.

They woke up Saturday morning tangled together. Naked limbs intertwined. Asami woke up before Korra. It was a rare occurrence but she cherished these brief moments. Watching Korra sleep is one of her favorite things. It sounds creepy but in the past couple months Korra’s nightmares have all but faded. 

Now she lays there relaxed. Asami wishes for the days when Korra’s free of the weight that she has been carrying for so long. Laying here like this gives her hope. Taking in Korra’s relaxed state she absentmindedly runs her finger tips up and down Korra’s toned arms. The movements cause Korra to wake up. She slowly opens her eyes and the first thing she sees is Asami’s soft jade eyes looking at her. She gives her a sleepy smile in return.

“Morning beautiful. How’d you sleep?” Korra asks rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

“Mmm I slept great. What about you sleepy head?” She reaches up to brush some lose stands of hair out of Korra’s face. The sun hits her skin just right. Illuminating her every curve. Asami wishes she could capture this moment and save it forever. 

“You know my nights have gotten better. I slept like a baby. Have you ever realized how terrible that expressions is? Don’t babies wake up all the time screaming in the middle of the night.” Asami laughs. Watching Korra ramble she remembers she brought something special with her in her bag. “So I guess technically I used to sleep like a baby but now I sleep better than that. Maybe more like a toddler. I don’t know if that makes sense. Hey where are you going?”She asks.

Asami got out of bed and walks over to her bag and starts looking for it. She pulls it out and scurries back to Korra. She crawls on top and straddles Korra’s legs. Sitting on her thighs. 

“The sun is hitting you just right and I want to take a picture of you.” She holds up a Polaroid camera. “Can I?” She asks biting her lip with a smile. Korra looks down at her naked body and back up to Asami.

“I’m not wearing any clothes.”

“I know…You can say no I just really want to capture you like this.”

“As long as it’s for your eyes only but let me make it worth your while” She puts her arms behind her head and looks at Asami with a look Asami hasn’t been able to identify what it means. But it makes her feel warm all over. 

“I’d never share this with anyone. I promise. “ She clicks the button and the film pushes out. She grabs the picture and puts the camera down on the bed. She sits there on Korra’s thighs waiting for the picture to develop. She’s so engrossed in the picture she doesn’t notice Korra watching her. The picture was starting to show when Korra’s words make the world stop.

“I love you.” Asami quickly looks up to meet her eyes. “I love you Asami.” She says with a growing smile. Asami’s eyes grow darker with need. She lowers herself onto Korra. Their faces only inches apart. 

“I love you too.” She closes the distance between them. Pouring all her feelings into the kiss. The picture is no longer a thought in either of their minds. Asami finally figured out what that look Korra was giving her meant. It was love. She was looking at her with love.

5 Months Later:

It’s Asami’s birthday weekend and Korra decided to take that step. Making the drive to NYC. Luckily for her Asami had sent her a GPS and last time she visited Korra she made sure her car was ready for the long trip. When she saw the tall skyscrapers she called her favorite person and put the phone on speaker.

“Hey babe, are you already here?”

“No. I’m still driving.” Asami opens her mouth to speak but Korra could tell she was going to object. “It’s on speaker. Don’t worry I’m paying attention to the road. I just called because I’m nervous.”

“Okay. I’m glad you’re being safe. I’ll stay on the line as long as you want.” 

And she did. She helped calm Korra down especially when taxi’s were honking at her and people were flooding the crosswalks. If Asami wasn’t there to keep her grounded she probably would have fought someone in the streets. But she made it to Asami’s work building and pulled into the parking garage. 

The security directed her to park near Asami’s car, per her orders, and she waited for the elevator. The elevator dings and the doors open revealing Asami. She’d taken the elevator all the way down from the top floor to greet her. Korra doesn’t hesitate. She wraps he arms around her and lifts her off the ground. The elevator doors close behind her.

“Put me down.” Asami says with a giggle.

“Fine.” She put her down and places a quick kiss on her lips. “I missed you.” 

“I missed you too.” She returned the kiss and walked over to the elevator control panel. She pulls out a badge and scans it than clicks the top floor where her office is located. 

“That’s fancy. Do you have to have a badge to use the elevator?” Korra asks. Asami shakes her head and slowly approaches her. Her stare is so intense Korra slowly backs up until her back is pressed against the wall of the elevator.

“It’s a special feature.” She continues to invade her space. “It gives me uninterrupted access to whatever floor I choose.”

“Uninterrupted?” She asks and Asami leans in to whisper in her ear.

“It’s just you and me, alone, for the next twenty floors”. Every word send shivers down Korra’s spine. 

“What are we gonna do about that?” Korra whispers in return. 

“I have a few things in mind.” She lightly bites on Korra’s ear drawing a surprised moan. Korra’s hand jerk up and grab Asami’s sides. 

Being intimate like this in a public place, even if they were alone, gives them a new level of excitement. She places hot kisses along Korra’s jaw. Her breathing becomes ragged with anticipation. Korra wants to kiss her. She wants her lips on hers. She needs it. But Asami holds her in place. 

She finally ends Korra’s “suffering” and eagerly meets Korra’s parted lips. This kiss says I want you. I need you. I need more. As much as one takes the other generously gives. Asami’s body is firmly pressed against Korra’s and her leg in inching further between her legs. 

Asami bites hard on Korra’s lip and her moan vibrates in her chest. Asami pushes her leg up for friction and grabs Korra’s leg that she wraps it around her to get rid of any unnecessary space between them. Twenty floors came a lot faster than either of them realized and they have to quickly collect themselves. They both straighten out their clothes and smooth their hair as much as they can but Asami lipstick is on Korra’s mouth and their lips are swollen. 

The doors open and Asami steps out looking back at a still stunned Korra. She reaches out her hand. 

“Are you coming?” This shakes her out of her trance. 

“Absolutely.” She grabs her hand and they head towards Asami’s office. She realized months ago that she’d follow her, wherever, if it meant they’d be doing it together.

1 Year Later:

“Ladies and gentleman, as we start our descent, please make sure your seat backs and tray tables are in their upright position.” The flight attendant announces through the overhead speakers. As they got closer and closer to their location Asami was growing more nervous. 

She was no stranger to flying. That isn’t why she’s nervous. They’re flying to Alaska to see Korra’s parents. That is more nerve-wracking than any corporate meeting she’s ever had to go to. Korra found out that when she gets anxious she fidgets with her hands. Korra reaches out her hand and intertwines their hands. The contact usually helps but Korra can tell Asami is tense.

“Hey. They’re going to love you.” She rubs her thumb against her hand.

“You don’t know that.” 

“Yes I do. They’re my parents. I know them pretty well.” Her tone was assertive but not rude. “Hey look at me.” Biting the inside of her cheek she does as instructed. “You want me to be honest right?”

“Yes. Please.”

“I’m nervous too. But not for the same reason as you.”

“Why are you nervous?”

“I’m an only child and my parents love me a lot. I’ve never had them love someone more than they love me. I can’t see them not loving you as much, if not, more than they love me.”

“You’re just saying that.” Asami says ducking her head to hide her blush. Korra knows that when she does this it’s a good sign. 

“You know I’m not lying to you.” She kisses the top of her head and they settle into their seats preparing for landing. 

Korra was right. Senna and Tonraq adored Asami. Most people Asami has encountered in life equate her value with how much money she has. It’s something she grew accustomed too. It’s why prior to Korra she didn’t have any real relationships. Not just romantically. It turns out Korra is just like her parents and they’re huggers.

At least that’s what Asami thought because that’s how they greeted her at the airport. Korra whispered to her during the ride to the house that they don’t do that with everyone. She even mentioned how Tonraq was stern with anyone she’s dated in the past. That made things easier for Asami.

Before dinner was ready Tonraq mentioned to Korra that this year winter will be tough for them because the snowmobiles they have are out of commission. Of course Asami asks to take a look. They were really old and replacing the broken parts would only be a temporary fix. Asami takes a few notes and makes a few calls. Despite Tonraq’s objections she is already working on creating a line of snowmobiles and she plans on sending the first two here to Korra’s parents.

It was risky to flaunt her money and power like this but that’s how she operates. She just hopes she didn’t overstep. Korra didn’t have an answer for her about that. Luckily dinner was ready. Senna served dinner and to Korra’s surprise Katara was there. Dinner was a traditional meal that Asami really enjoyed. She even got the recipe from Senna. 

During dinner they shared many stories of Korra’s rambunctious childhood even some stories of Katara’s children. One that she was surprised to hear was the Lin and Tenzin dated for years prior to Pema. 

“Tenzin and Lin dated?” Asami asks to Korra raising her eyebrows.

“Yes and don’t you dare say anything.” She warns her about the last Christmas Eve party. Asami takes a sip of her water.

“I didn’t say anything.”

“No but I know you’re thinking it.” Asami laughs and hides her smirk.

“Oh you know I’m thinking it.” Korra shakes her head but smiles with her. “Scandalous.” Korra chuckles and gives her hand squeeze.

“You’re ridiculous.” Korra says and they go back to finishing dinner. When dinner was over Korra agreed to help Senna and Katara clean up leaving Asami alone with Korra’s dad.

“So you’re sending two brand new snowmobiles here without asking?” Tonraq asks and Asami’s heart falls in her stomach.

“I’m so sorry if I overstepped. I should have asked. I just wanted to help.” 

“Relax. I’m just messing with you. It’s really gonna help us. I appreciate it.” Asami sighs in relief.

“I’m just glad I could help.”

“You’ve done a lot more than just help with snowmobiles.”

“What do you mean?” She asks.

“I haven’t seen Korra this happy and full of hope in years. At first we thought it was just because it was a new relationship. But it’s been a year and when she smiles there’s no pain in her eyes. Senna and I are really grateful for how you’ve helped Korra.” Asami had to keep her tears at bay.

“She’s done the same for me, Sir.”

“I can see that. And please call me Tonraq. You’re family.” Asami couldn’t fight her tears anymore. Family is something she has been missing for years and now she finally has one.

3 Years Later:

Asami had a surprise planned for the better part of a year. Keeping it a secret has been the hardest thing and has even caused a little bit of a problem between the two because they share everything with each other. But she knows this will be worth the wait. 

“Was the blindfold necessary?” Korra asks in the passenger seat of Asami’s car. 

“Yes it is now stop whining. You know I’ve been keeping something from you and I want it to be a surprise.” 

“I know I’m just so nervous. This blindfold does remind me of our first kiss though.”

“I was hoping it would.” The car starts to slow as she pulls up to their destination. “okay we’re here but keep the blindfold on.”

“Ugh I’m dying with anticipation ‘Sami.” 

“I know. But trust me babe. It’ll be worth it.” Her words help calm her a little bit and Asami helps guide her out of the car and up a few steps. “Take off the blindfold.”

Korra slowly peels off the blind fold and she sees a beautiful cabin style house. She knows they didn’t drive too far so it’s one in her town but she’s never seen this house before. 

“It’s beautiful. Who’s house is this?”

“It’s mine. I’m hoping that one day it can be ours.” She nervously waits for Korra’s reaction.

“You built a house?”

“I helped design it with Baatar. Do you like it?”

“It’s beautiful Asami. Does this mean were going to spend a lot more time together?”

“Yes. It means I’m moving out here. I’ve already worked out my role with the company and I bought a warehouse in town to work on things. Do you wanna see the inside?” Korra’s beaming with excitement. 

“Yes ma’am.” Asami unlocks the door and they begin their tour of the new house. 

Long distance had been difficult for both of them. Especially after three years. Lately all Korra wanted to do was come home after a long day of work and cuddle her girlfriend and watch Netflix but she’s had to settle for FaceTime movie dates. It was beginning to wear them down. 

After three long years it finally feels like the challenges they faced and the fears they had at the very beginning of the relationship are becoming a thing of the past.

“It’s beautiful Asami. What made you pick this location though?”

“I’m glad you asked because there’s something special I wanted to show you. Follow me.” She grabs her hand and leads her out the back door. She leads her through the woods. They didn’t have to walk that far but they reach a break in the trees. 

Korra never gets tired of this view looking over the lake. Being here with Asami reminds her of the first time they were here. The first time she’s ever shared this place with someone who was a stranger then. 

Now, three years later, that stranger is the love of her life. A woman who just built a house hiking distance from her favorite place in the whole world. Or at least it used to be. It didn’t take long for that position to be replaced. Now her favorite place in the world is in Asami’s arms. It grounds her. It calms her. It reminds her that she is no longer alone. 

The weight of the ring in her pocket was getting heavier by the day. She had bought it months ago. Trying to find the right moment. Now standing here. In this place she can’t convince herself to put if off any longer.

“Asami?”

“Hmm.” She responds bringing her attention to Korra.

“Three years ago this place used to remind me that life is so much bigger than my problems. It meant so much to me. I never shared it with anyone. But when I met you and it felt right to bring you here because I felt like you would appreciate this place as much as me.”

“Thank you. I do appreciate it.” 

“I know. But I’ve found myself coming here less often in the past three years. Because I found something that makes me feel the same way as this. Or should I say someone. I can’t imagine my life without her.”

“I really hope you’re talking about me.” 

“Of course I’m talking about you. Would you quit interrupting me. I’m trying to do something here.” Asami pretends to lock her lips with an imaginary key. “As I was saying. I can’t imagine my life without you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Asami…” She pulls out the ring and takes a knee. “Will you marry me?”

Asami’s hands are covering her mouth. She looks from the ring to Korra’s face. Tears streaming down her cheeks. 

“Yes. I’ll marry you.” She chokes out. 

Korra grabs her shaking hand and slides the ring in place. She stands up and wipes the tears off her face. With a smile she kisses her. In the place that carried so much weight for both of them. They made a promise of forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love these two so much. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has commented and liked this story. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I loved writing it.


End file.
